Naruto Un baby-sitter Extraordinaire
by Vire Champouille
Summary: Débordé Sasuke se voit offrir les services d'un Baby-sitter hors pair par ses amis. Oui mais voilà quand l'amour s'en mêle et que l'ex fait du grabuge... Sasuke aura bien besoin de toute l'énergie de son Super Baby-sitter. Pour le Naruday. Bonne lecture ! Je met un rating M pour la seconde partie merci , publication pour le sasunaru day !
1. Chapter 1

**TITRE** : Un Baby-sister extraordinaire

**RATING** : T

**GENRE **: Yaoi NaruxSasu

**BASE **: Naruto

_**disclaimer :**_ Les personnages ne sont pas à moi je ne fais que les emprunter

.

_**Résumé :**_ Sasuke embauche la perle des baby-sitters, oui mais voilà l'amour s'en mêle et ça, ce n'était pas prévu. Et quand la mère toxique utilise ses enfants contre son ex pour lui arracher ceux-ci et le séparer de son nouvel amour, il va lui falloir un moral d'acier et un amoureux pas comme les autres pour récupérer tous ceux à qui il tient.

.

**Petit blabla de moi **

Déjà bienvenu à vous sur ce TS écrit pour le Naruday et le Narusasu Day

Comme vous le constater du coup je ne publie pas le chap 04 d'"un Mensonge par Amour" mais la première partie d'une nouvelle histoire Et oui j'espère que vous ne serez pas fâché et que ce chapitre vous fera patienter jusqu'à la semaine prochaine .

.

* * *

.

**Un Baby-Sister Extraordinaire**

**.**

* * *

.

**Partie 1 **

.

Sasuke poussa un soupir. Décidément il n'arrivait à rien ce soir. Sa fille venait de s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour bouder, et depuis qu'il était rentré de son travail il n'avait pas arrêté. Calé contre son épaule et soutenu d'une main dans son dos « la belette » ronronnait alors que Menma barbotait en éclaboussant tout autour de lui.

Depuis qu'il s'était séparé de sa femme, huit mois auparavant sa vie ressemblait à son appartement, un vrai capharnaüm et dire qu'avant il était accro à l'ordre et à l'organisation… Sa vie aujourd'hui ressemblait à un immense fouillis sans queue ni tête. Il ne savait toujours pas comment il arrivait à gérer. C'était loin d'être parfait mais bon, tant que l'assistante sociale ne venait pas mettre son nez chez lui, son organisation tenait la route.

La belette se mit à tousser et Sasuke frotta doucement le dos de l'enfant qui se remit à ronronner. Sa respiration était toujours un peu difficile mais c'était quand même mieux qu'à l'époque où il l'avait récupéré. Petit bébé prématuré, né après un accident qui avait coûté la vie de son frère et de sa compagne, Sasuke s'était retrouvé comme tuteur désigné de ce petit être fragile et sans défense.

Et cela avait été la goutte qui avait fait exploser son couple déjà malmené après la naissance involontaire de leur fils.

Il reporta son attention sur Menma, adorable boule d'énergie. Sa femme n'avait pas remarqué sa grossesse alors lorsqu'elle avait accouché, elle avait renié l'enfant, refusant de le toucher ou de le voir. Il avait donc pris un congé parental pour s'occuper de ce nouveau-né qui n'avait rien demandé tandis que sa femme était retournée travailler.

Leur couple n'avait pas résisté longtemps, la situation était tendue depuis la naissance de Menma et l'accident de son frère et l'arrivé de la petite belette avaient fait craquer son épouse. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à l'appeler par son prénom, Itachi le même prénom de son frère aîné ne franchissait pas encore ses lèvres, alors la « Belette » était resté.

Ils s'étaient donc séparés depuis plusieurs mois et leur fille de treize ans alternait entre eux. Sa femme avait gardé la maison, et lui, avait opté pour un petit appartement avec trois chambres.

Sarada lui avait reproché l'absence de sa mère et qu'il n'avait de temps que pour « les petits » comme elle disait. Il laissa échapper un soupir épuisé.

Il touchait à peine terre et la dernière crise de cette dernière n'allégeait pas l'ambiance déjà lourde par le poids de la fatigue et l'angoisse constante concernant la santé du petit dernier. Heureusement, le sourire de Menma et son besoin inconditionnel de câlins lui était d'un grand réconfort.

Sasuke sécha tendrement Menma assis sur le sol de la salle d'eau alors que la Belette reposait entre ses jambes croisées comme un œuf niché en son sein. Le petit être âgé de cinq mois n'était pas encore bien gros et Sasuke le couvait plus que de raison. Il attacha la couche sur le petit corps et Menma fila en riant, ne lui laissant pas le temps de lui mettre son body. Sasuke réinstalla le bébé sur son épaule et partit à la suite de son fils lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte.

Il ne put s'empêcher de grommeler.

Qui venait lui prendre la tête en fin de journée ?

Franchement, il n'avait envie de voir personne. Si c'était un colporteur il allait être reçu.

Il ouvrit la porte, la belette dans ses bras et une serviette jetée sur son épaule, un air froid peint sur son visage aux traits tirés. Son regard se posa sur un jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui. Des cheveux blonds en bataille, de grands yeux bleus rieurs et pétillants, le tout monté sur un immense colosse visiblement adepte du sport en pleine air et doté d'un sourire à se damner.

Il respirait la campagne, la vie, la liberté….

Tout à fait le genre d'homme sur lequel Sasuke se serait retourné s'il en avait seulement encore le temps et l'énergie. Mais ça aussi il avait fait une croix dessus. Son ex-femme le tenait et n'avait certainement pas envie de le libérer.

Reprenant pieds Sasuke soupira et demanda.

\- Oui c'est pour quoi ?

\- Bonsoir je suis le baby-sister !

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Je suis le baby-sister. Vos amis m'ont embauché pour garder vos enfants.

\- Mes amis ?… qui ? Je n'ai pas demandé de baby-sister. fit Sasuke complètement perdu.

\- Vous non mais eux oui. sourit le jeune homme en lui montrant son téléphone portable.

Les amis de l'homme qui l'avaient embauché, l'avaient bien briffé sur le caractère particulier de celui-ci.

Une vidéo commença à se dérouler.

Il reconnut sans mal Karin et Suigetsu.

_« - Salut Sasu-chou ! lança la rouquine._

_\- Faut que tu sortes de ta grotte mec ! ajouta un jeune homme mâchouillant un cure dent._

_\- Donc on a embauché pour toi la perle des baby-sitter, laisse lui ta meute on t'attends au Club ! Faut que tu reprennes ta vie ! ajouta Karin en agrippant l'autre jeune homme par le cou, manquant de l'étrangler à moitié._

_\- Et que tu te rappelles que tu es un mec avec tout ce qu'il faut là où il faut ! Alors tu vas bouger ton superbe cul et te ramener fissa ! termina l'homme en se débarrassant de la demoiselle pot de colle._

_\- On t'aime Sasu-chou ! »_

Sasuke repoussa le téléphone en secouant la tête et en marmonnant des choses peu amène contre ses amis, mais le faible sourire qui avait étiré ses lèvres démentait ses paroles.

\- N'importe quoi ! Je n'ai rien demandé et je n'ai besoin de personne. Je suis navré pour vous, mais je n'ai pas besoin de vos services.

Sasuke s'apprêtait à refermer la porte lorsque sa fille déboula sa valise à la main.

\- Sarada ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

\- J'ai appelé maman, elle a dit que tu pouvais me ramener maintenant.

\- De quoi ?

\- Je veux aller chez Maman !

\- Sarada, ça peut attendre demain !

La jeune fille tapa du pied et composa le numéro de sa mère.

\- Maman ! Papa veut pas me ramener. siffla la jeune fille au téléphone avant de lui tendre l'appareil.

Sasuke se retint d'envoyer ledit téléphone s'écraser dans le mur.

\- Allô ?…. Ça va j'ai compris… Oui oui c'est bon !

Il ne prit même pas la peine de raccrocher, son ex-femme l'avait déjà fait. Il vit soudain arriver de sa chambre Menma, nu comme un ver. Le petit garçon se baladait en tenant sa couche dans sa main et en traînant un short qu'il avait malencontreusement oublié de ranger. Sasuke laissa échapper un nouveau soupir. Il était à bout.

Il se retourna vers l'homme qui n'avait pas bougé.

\- Toujours pas besoin de moi ? sourit le baby-sitter amusé et visiblement pas plus surpris que cela par l'anarchie de la situation.

\- Ok très bien. Comment es-tu venu ?

\- En transport en commun. sourit le blond.

\- Tu as un appartement ?

\- Bien sûr. fît-il en agitant son trousseau de clés que Sasuke lui prit des mains.

\- Hey, mes clés !

\- Ton téléphone.

\- Hein quoi ? Pourquoi faire ?

\- Donne-moi ton téléphone.

Après avoir hésité le baby-sitter le lui donna et Sasuke pianota pour faire sonner son propre téléphone.

\- Tu t'appelles comment ? Tu as de l'expérience avec les enfants ?

\- Naruto. J'ai… euh... grandi dans un orphelinat alors les enfants oui ça me connaît un peu… et j'ai travaillé à l'hôpital de Konoha.

\- Naruto ? Hein ? T'es un poisson ? demanda ironiquement le brun, avant de poursuivre d'une voix emprunte de fatigue. Ok...De toute façon j'ai pas le temps de vérifier. Je garde les clés de ton appart. Je te les rendrai à mon retour.

Sasuke se défit avec beaucoup de douceur de la Belette et alla le déposer tout aussi précautionneusement dans les bras de Naruto.

\- Ma belette est un bébé prématuré, il faut le surveiller constamment. fît-il d'une voix douce alors qu'il reportait son attention sur Menma qui sautait sur le canapé, sa couche en guise de drapeau.

Sasuke l'attrapa et lui remit ladite couche avant d 'attraper un body qui traînait et de le lui enfiler d'une main experte.

\- Son pyjama est dans sa chambre enfin je crois… Ils n'ont pas mangé, le repas est sur la table de la cuisine. Je ne devrais pas en avoir pour plus d'une heure. Tu as mon numéro s'il y a quoique ce soit.

Sasuke s'approcha de la belette et posa sa main sur la petite tête nichée contre le baby-sitter, il déposa un baiser sur celle-ci respirant son odeur.

\- Je reviens vite. souffla-t-il.

Puis se détachant, il enlaça son fils avant de le reposer par terre. Puis il prit la valise de sa fille qui sorti de l'appartement sans un regard pour ses frères. Sasuke referma la porte après avoir pris son blouson et ses clés de voiture.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et claqua avec fracas faisant sursauter Naruto dans le canapé et hurler la Belette niché contre lui. Les hurlements stridents du nouveau-né réveillèrent Menma qui arriva en criant « papa ».

Sasuke referma la porte de son appartement et s'appuya sur celle-ci. Il passa une main lasse sur son visage avant de laisser sa veste tomber sur le sol et de se déchausser pour venir pendre la belette des bras de Naruto. Il nicha l'enfant dans son cou pour le calmer, glissant l'enfant sous sa chemise pour le réconforter avant de se laisser tomber dans le canapé.

Menma en profita pour grimper sur ses cuisses et se nicher à son tour dans les bras de son père.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Sa mère a été invitée à la dernière minute à une soirée. Elle n'avait donc plus la possibilité de s'occuper d'elle, ni de la garder. Donc, je l'ai ramené à la maison.

\- Aie !

\- Ouais.

Un silence paisible s'installa et malgré la fatigue qui se faisait sentir pour Sasuke. Il devait encore aller recoucher ses garçons. Naruto l'aida en prenant Menma et en l'accompagnant coucher ceux-ci. Puis alors qu'il refermait la porte de la chambre des garçons, il regarda le père de famille face à celle close de sa fille semblant hésiter à entrer.

\- Elle a quelle âge ? Interrogea doucement le jeune homme blond.

\- Treize ans...enfin bientôt. murmura-t-il.

\- Tu devrais y aller.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

\- C'est une ado, ça crie, ça hurle, mais c'est encore une enfant et elle a surtout besoin de son père et qu'elle peut extérioriser sa peine et savoir que même si elle fait des crises tu es toujours là.

\- Tu t'y connais en ado ?

\- Non mais j'ai grandi dans un orphelinat et j'étais le plus âgé. fît-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. J'étais pas un ado facile alors… Même si elle ne veut pas t 'écouter, elle sera contente de savoir que tu es là si elle en a besoin. Des fois faut enfoncer les portes pour arriver à se parler. Iruka faisait toujours ça avec moi. rit-il.

\- Iruka ?

\- C'est un peu mon grand frère il gérait les enfants de l'orphelinat. Quand je boudais il défonçait ma porte de chambre et hurlait de toute ses forces. Après il me disait que ce n'était pas grave et on allait manger des ramens.

\- Hn…

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Après cette soirée pour le moins compliquée, Naruto avait finalement été adopté comme nounou d'occasion. Sasuke l'appelait quand il était à bout. A bout de nerf, de fatigue, débordé, ou n'ayant plus le temps de gérer la maison… Ce n'était pas pour sortir ou aller draguer, non, dès que Naruto arrivait, le père de famille allait se doucher et se coucher…

La première fois Naruto avait halluciné.

Il avait regardé Sasuke qui l'avait appelé pour s'occuper des enfants pendant qu'il se préparait à sortir . Mais celui-ci n'était jamais sorti. Il avait fait un détour par la salle d'eau, était passé embrasser ses deux fils qui étaient installés contre Naruto alors que sa fille boudait pour ne pas changer et avait directement été rejoindre son lit avec consigne de le réveiller à minuit quand il partait.

Et ce soir-ci, ne changeait pas des autres. Sasuke l'avait appelé car il rentrait tard. Il était allé chercher les deux plus jeunes à la crèche puis Sarada était rentrée. C'était à peine si elle l'avait salué, la jeune fille semblait perpétuellement en colère contre son père malgré tout ce qu'il faisait pour eux. Naruto avait bien essayé de lui parler mais la jeune fille n'avait pas hésité à le menacer de raconter à son père qu'il aurait tenté de la séduire s'attirant un regard halluciné de la part du baby-sitter. Cela l'avait bien énervé mais il s'était retenu et c'était contenté de ronchonner dans son coin.

Sasuke avait posé son sac en arrivant, il était totalement déconnecté. Il semblait être passé en mode automatique pour rentrer. Naruto s'était avancé pour lui amener le bébé, Sasuke avait embrassé l'enfant et s'était baissé pour attraper Menma qu'il avait embrassé à son tour avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue du blond avec un "_bonne nuit_" et d'aller directement s'écrouler sur son lit.

Naruto avait marqué un instant de stupeur. Il s'était passé quoi là ?

Il lui fallut un moment pour réagir et il se dirigea vers la chambre du brun pour lui demander une explication. Il frappa doucement mais nul ne lui répondit. Il ouvrit la porte avec précaution et découvrit le père de famille, allongé sur son lit, encore habillé mais profondément endormi.

Il ne put retenir un sourire et secoua la tête enlevant les yeux au ciel.

Il referma la porte et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer le dîner.

.

Au fil du temps, Naruto avait fini par trouver ses marques dans ce petit appartement dominé par le désordre laissé par les enfants. Sasuke, rentrant bien trop tard pour gérer correctement le linge et le ménage. Le père de famille faisait le plus gros le weekend et attendait en général que les placards et armoires soient vides pour se lancer dans la trilogie ménage-linge-courses. Autant dire que toute l'organisation était plus qu' à revoir.

Naruto s'était donc fait un devoir d'y mettre son grain de sel et surtout de veiller à ce que le père de famille pense à se nourrir. Si celui-ci veillait à ce que ses enfants ne manquent de rien, il avait tendance à s'oublier plus souvent qu'à son tour.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sasuke avait tellement bien pris l'habitude de voir Naruto chez lui qu'il se reposait désormais entièrement sur ce dernier. Il appréciait sa bonne humeur et son énergie débordante. Même Sarada avait fini par sortir de son mutisme pour s'intéresser à lui. En même temps qui pouvait résister à cette boule d'énergie toujours souriante ? Et Sasuke avait enfin le plaisir de voir se redessiner un sourire sur le visage de sa fille.

Naruto le dégageant d'une grosse partie de l'intendance de la maison, il avait enfin du temps à accorder à sa fille et peu à peu, leur lien semblait se retisser. Grâce à son baby-sitter qui s'occupait aussi des plus petits, Sarada apprenait à participer et à partager son père avec son frère et son neveu qui était aussi son frère adoptif maintenant.

Sasuke appréciait énormément le jeune homme aux mèches dorés. Ils avaient développé une belle complicité et Sasuke redécouvrait auprès de lui le plaisir de vivre à deux même s'il avait conscience que ce n'était qu'une chimère éphémère.

Son regard traînait souvent sur le physique parfait de son baby-sitter qu'il appréciait grandement même s'il ne le lui disait pas et veillait à ne pas montrer trop son intérêt pour celui-ci. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de le trouver à son goût et de se dire que dans d'autre circonstance, il aurait aimé tenter sa chance avec lui. Bien qu'il ignorât complètement si celui-ci pouvait être intéressé en retour.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Une routine s'était installée progressivement et Sasuke commençait enfin à retrouver une vie plus posée grâce à Naruto. Un soir, alors qu'ils étaient tous réunis en train de dîner, la belette s'endormit sans prévenir dans les bras de Sasuke qui le berçait tendrement, sa respiration sembla s'effacer doucement et s'éteindre…

L'inquiétude prit immédiatement Sasuke qui décida de se rendre aux urgences le plus rapidement possible. Naruto se proposa alors de les y conduire. Ils mirent les enfants dans la voiture du brun et Naruto prit le volant tandis que Sasuke sentant la vie de son filleul lui échapper se mit à lui faire du bouche à bouche.

Arrivée sur place, une équipe prit rapidement en charge le fragile enfant et pour Sasuke ce fut la descente en enfer.

La peur de perdre l'enfant de son frère après avoir perdu celui-ci était au-delà ce qu'il était capable de supporter. Son fils Menma niché dans ses bras, Sasuke s'assit sur les bancs des Urgences, attendant l'autorisation d'aller voir la belette tandis que Naruto faisait les cents pas.

Sarada inquiète ne savait pas comment gérer cette situation douloureuse. Elle qui avait toujours gardé ses distances avec son père, était perdue. Elle posa son regard triste sur celui-ci qui la prit contre lui.

\- Ça va aller. Ça va aller. souffla-t-il doucement cherchant autant à la rassurer qu'à se convaincre lui-même.

La nuit s'étira lentement et Menma avait fini par s'endormir dans les bras de son père alors que Sarada somnolait, allongée sur le banc, la tête sur les jambes de celui-ci tremblant de peur. Naruto vint à son tour s'asseoir près d'eux et installa Sarada contre lui. Lorsque le médecin urgentiste arriva enfin. Sasuke se redressa et se précipita vers lui.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- C'est délicat. Nous allons le garder, il est en couveuse en réanimation actuellement. Nous ne savons pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. Nous allons faire des examens approfondis.

\- Je veux le voir.

\- Vous ne pourrez pas entrer avec les enfants.

Sasuke se tourna vers Naruto qui lui sourit et vint prendre Menma. Sasuke embrassa tendrement ses enfants et rassura sa fille. Puis il leva les yeux sur le blond, Naruto put y lire toute l'inquiétude et la reconnaissance du brun dont il sentit les doigts se resserrer autour de son bras comme s'il cherchait à prendre de sa force.

Naruto se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Ça va aller.

Sasuke hocha la tête, l'angoisse lui nouant les entrailles, le cœur au bord des lèvres, il ne prêta pas attention au geste plein de tendresse du blond.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Les jours qui suivirent furent semblable aux premiers jours de vie de la Belette. Sasuke passait tout son temps à l'hôpital, en chambre kangourou, son filleul en peau à peau. Naruto s'occupait de Menma et de Sarada et les amenaient à Sasuke tous les jours.

Sarada apportait des vêtements à son père et faisait de son mieux pour s'investir auprès de son petit frère. Elle était contente que malgré tout il prenne du temps pour discuter avec elle, chaque fois que Naruto l'amenait. Même si cela était dans un couloir glacée de l'hôpital, elle avait besoin de lui, même si elle n'arrivait pas à le formuler. La peur d'être délaissée, rongeait la jeune fille.

Depuis que ses parents s'étaient séparés, elle était perdue, sa mère en rejetait toute la faute sur son père, et elle ne savait plus démêler le vrai du faux.

Et puis enfin un soir, alors que Naruto revenait de l'école avec les enfants, il reçut un coup de fil… Un sourire illumina les trait du baby-sitter...

\- On arrive.

Quelques minutes plus tard il poussait la porte d'une chambre de pédiatrie et là, tranquillement assis sur les genoux de son père, la Belette bavait et gloussait en faisant de puissantes vocalises. Bientôt rejoint par Menma…

Naruto regarda la petite famille réunie et souriante après cette terrible semaine pleine d'incertitudes et d'angoisses.

\- Quand est-ce que tu rentres ?

\- Ce soir ! fit le brun avec un rictus.

Le blond hocha la tête avec un sourire.

\- Alors ce soir c'est la fête ! Ramen pour tout le monde.

Sarada sourit à son baby-sitter. Elle était heureuse de voir qu'ils allaient enfin être tous réunis.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

La vie finit par reprendre son cours, Sasuke avait repris son travail aménageant au mieux ses horaires pour être davantage présent auprès de ses enfants. Les papiers avaient été officiellement signés, il était désormais le père de Itachi Junior.

De son côté, Naruto se disait qu'il était temps pour lui de laisser la petite famille continuer sans lui. Non pas qu'il ne se sentait pas accepté, loin de là, mais il avait laissé sa vie entre parenthèse pendant qu'il s'occupait des enfants de Sasuke au cours de ses dernières semaines et aujourd'hui le jeune baby-sitter trouvait que le moment était venu pour lui de reprendre le cours de sa vie.

Assis à la table, alors qu'ils étaient tous ensemble en train de manger, Naruto annonça son futur départ. Et ce fut telle une bombe qui s'abattit sur la petite famille. Le silence se fit autour de la table. Pour Sasuke ce fut un choc, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle annonce. Il eut la sensation de recevoir une douche froide, il n'avait pas pensé que Naruto pourrait un jour avoir envie de les quitter.

-Tu t'en vas ? demanda Sarada.

Naruto grimaça, un sourire gêné.

\- He bien je n'étais là que temporairement, tu sais. Le temps que ton père et vous, trouviez votre équilibre. J'ai juste été embauché comme baby-sitter.

\- Tu ne nous aimes pas ?

\- Bien sûr que si je vous adore ! Mais j'ai une vie moi aussi et je dois travailler.

Naruto était touché par Sarada qui, après l'avoir regardé abattue, avait baissé la tête.

-Et puis….euh...tu sais….mon copain commence à être un peu jaloux.

Le baby-sitter ne savait pas quoi dire pour s'excuser, il n'avait pas voulu blesser la jeune fille. Il se sentait mal à l'aise. Il adorait être ici avec eux, mais hélas, Sasuke et lui n'étaient pas un couple et les enfants même s'il les adorait , ils n'étaient pas les siens.

Il devait partir, il avait bien senti que de son côté à lui aussi, les choses devenaient difficile. Il était beaucoup trop attaché à ces enfants et beaucoup trop à leur père… Son petit ami n'arrêtait pas de lui reprocher ses absences et de les faire passer avant lui. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne de ce beau brun qui lui plaisait beaucoup trop.

Il s'en rendait compte, ils vivaient presque comme une famille, voir comme un couple.

En dehors de la salle d'eau et du lit, ils partageaient tout et encore, il arrivait à Sasuke de rentrer et de trouver son baby-sitter endormi sur le canapé avec l'un de ses enfants.

Sasuke s'était levé de table et dirigé vers son portefeuille. Il sortit une liasse de billets qu'il tendit au jeune homme. Sur son visage il n'y avait aucune expression. Son regard était neutre tout comme sa voix quand il lui demanda s'il y avait assez pour le dédommager.

Naruto posa les yeux sur les billets et écarquilla ceux-ci.

\- Non, mais pas besoin d'autant…

\- C'est pour toutes les heures que tu as dû passer à t'occuper de mes enfants pendant l'hospitalisation de Itachi.

\- Mais c'est pas utile.

\- C'est bon ! Pas la peine d'en faire autant. Ce n'était qu'un job pour toi. Tu vas pouvoir reprendre ta vie et nous aussi. Tu n'auras qu'à offrir une belle soirée à ton mec quand tu rentreras ce soir !

La voix de Sasuke était aussi tranchante qu'un couteau. Naruto n'apprécia pas la réplique.

\- Oui, je sors avec un mec ! Ça vous pose un problème ?

Le passage au vouvoiement et la dureté des paroles de Naruto percutèrent Sasuke de plein fouet. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vouvoyés jusqu'à maintenant. Pour se donner contenance, il souleva Itachi junior de son transat et l'emporta vers la chambre sans adresser un seul regard au blond.

\- Au revoir .

Naruto serra les poings, il était vraiment en colère contre le brun pour sa réaction. Il n'avait pas mérité de se faire jeter comme ça. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé. Il avait une vie. Il avait le droit quand même. De plus il n'avait pas de compte à lui rendre.

Naruto reposa la liasse de billets sur le buffet et alla chercher son manteau. Il se baissa pour dire au revoir à Menma et posa une main affectueuse sur la tête de Sarada.

\- Papa n'est pas méchant. murmura-t-elle. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il agit comme ça. Il t'aime beaucoup tu sais.

\- Ouais ? Ben il a une drôle de façon de montrer son affection. Enfin peu importe je n'étais pas là pour lui. Mais pour toi et ton frère. Continue à bien travailler, tu es une gentille fille.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et regarda son baby-sitter quitter l'appartement et refermer la porte derrière lui.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sasuke avait couché avec douceur son filleul, son visage baissé vers le berceau de celui-ci, il cachait la douleur que cette séparation houleuse avait ouvert dans son cœur. Il se mordit violemment la main essayant de refouler cette fichue douleur qui écrasait sa poitrine et ne voulant surtout pas montrer sa peine à ses enfants.

Il n'avait pas été là pour lui. De lui, il n'avait rien à faire.

Sa chimère était terminée, il avait vécu quelques journées auprès de cet homme comme s'ils avaient presque été un couple. Cela serait suffisant pour qu'il garde la chaleur qu'il avait reçue, cela devait l'être. Mais il se sentait anéanti, il ne voulait surtout pas que ses enfants sachent à quel point il avait été touché par les mots de leur baby-sitter. Il prit une profonde inspiration et enfouit ses sentiments au plus profond de son cœur.

Ce n'était pas sa première épreuve. Il survivrait seul, cette fois encore.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Les jours suivants, Sasuke s'abrutit dans le travail. Avec son absence prolongée dû à l'hospitalisation de sa belette et maintenant l'absence de Naruto, il cumulait les heures. Comme il ne pouvait pas rester sur son lieu de travail, il ramenait du travail à la maison et bossait jusque tard dans la nuit.

Il faisait tout pour ne pas penser au beau blond qui avait traversé sa vie comme un éclair pour tout ravager ensuite. Perdu dans le travail pour ne plus penser, Sasuke en oubliait de se nourrir. Il courrait entre son boulot, l'hôpital pour les soins de Itachi, la crèche et le collège de son aîné.

Son ex-femme ne lui facilitait pas la tâche et n'arrêtait pas de déplacer les jours où elle voulait voir sa fille, ce qui ne simplifiait pas l'aménagement de son emploi du temps. Épuisé, le père de famille ne tenait que parce qu'il le devait. Le temps filait à toute allure et même si ses amis lui avaient conseillé de faire de nouveau appel à Naruto. Sasuke s'y refusait.

Leur dernière soirée avait été un véritable fiasco. Et il s'en voulait toujours de sa réaction qu'il n'avait pas pu maîtriser… Il était jaloux, jaloux que cet homme qui lui plaisait ait déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie, jaloux de savoir qu'un autre homme pouvait profiter de sa chaleur, de son sourire. Lui aussi aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui...Il était fatigué d'être celui qui devait tenir...seul...

Devant ses fourneaux Sasuke préparait le repas du soir, faisant voler dans son wok les nouilles sautés au poulet qu'il préparait. Il ne se sentait pas très bien depuis quelques jours mais n'avait pas eu le temps de faire une pause. Menma avait contracté la varicelle et l'avait refilé à tout le monde il avait enchaîné 3 semaines d'absences et son patron l'avait surchargé de travail pour palier à celles-ci.

A ce rythme le brun se demandait combien de temps il allait tenir. D'ailleurs il devait aller aux courses demain en rentrant du travail et accessoirement, il lui semblait que Sarada lui avait parlé d'une réunion qui devait avoir lieu. Il éteignit le feu sous son wok et se tourna pour servir les assiettes lorsque son monde se mit à tanguer dangereusement.

Le wok tomba au sol dans un fracas épouvantable faisant sortir Sarada de sa chambre. Elle se précipita dans la cuisine.

\- Papa ? PAPA ! hurla-t-elle en découvrant son père inconscient.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, paniquée. Dans son parc, Itachi chouinait, effrayé par le bruit. Menma venait de s'approcher et elle l'attrapa avant qu'il ne touche la poêle.

\- Non reste là. Elle attrapa son petit frère pour l'éloigner le serrant contre elle.

Que devait-elle faire ? Sa mère était en déplacement. Ses grands-parents paternels habitaient trop loin. De grosses larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues.

\- Papa, papa… appela-t-elle. Papa réveilles-toi je fais quoi ?

Après quelques minutes de panique, elle se précipita vers le téléphone de son père. Elle ouvrit ses contacts et se mit à farfouiller dans celui-ci.

N…

Na…

Naruto… Pas de Naruto..

Alors quoi, sous quel nom son père avait-il entré le baby-sitter….

Bab….Baby…. Non rien là non plus !

Elle farfouilla encore les yeux brouillés de larmes, de plus en plus en panique, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne de ce que lui avait dit son père. Il y avait un sigle international qu'elle devait connaître par cœur, son père le lui avait tellement rabâché qu'elle ne comprenait pas comment cela pouvait lui être sorti de la tête.

ICE

« In Case of Emergency »

Et là elle le vit : Appeler Uzumaki Naruto !

Elle appuya sur la touche et son cœur battant sourdement dans sa poitrine elle attendit avec angoisse qu'il décroche…

Les sonneries s'enchaînaient et personnes ne décrochait. Elle tomba sur la messagerie et rappela une nouvelle fois…

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Dans un resto à la mode, Naruto déprimait en face de ses amis qui tentaient de lui remonter le moral. Son petit ami et lui s'étaient séparés peu de temps après qu'il eut quitté son job chez l'Uchiwa et Naruto lui en voulait. Il le jugeait responsable de leur rupture, et du coup il broyait du noir.

Il raccrocha pour la troisième fois son portable qui sonnait en pestant contre le numéro. Ses amis se mirent à rire.

\- Allez tu devrais décrocher même si c'est pour l'envoyer paître. D'ailleurs il ne t'a pas contacté ses trois derniers mois et là ça vire au harcèlement ce soir.

\- Il est peut-être totalement soul et veut t'inviter à boire un dernier verre.

\- N'importe quoi. maugréa Naruto visiblement pas d'humeur à plaisanter.

\- Tu devrais peut-être regarder. fit une voix douce. Il y a aussi plusieurs sms.

\- Et visiblement il ne va pas te lâcher. ricana un jeune homme aux joues tatoués.

\- Kiba, fous moi la paix.

\- Alors répond parce que ta sonnerie nous gonfle !

A la cinquième sonnerie, ses amis décrochèrent pour lui et lui tendirent le combiné. Il répondit rageur !

\- Allô !

Une petite voix en larme lui répondit.

\- Wo, wo, Sarada, calme-toi qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Toute la colère de Naruto s'envola en entendant la voix chevrotante de la jeune fille.

\- Quoi ?...Oui d'accord…. Ok, j'arrive t'inquiète pas… Surveille bien Menma et la belette je serai là dans dix minutes.

Tous les amis du blond se regardèrent.

\- Naruto?

\- C'est Sasuke, il a fait un malaise et la gamine est toute seule. J'y vais.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide?

\- Non c'est bon. Je vais me débrouiller.

\- Ok tu nous tiens au courant.

\- Ouais…

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Lorsque Naruto arriva devant la porte du petit appartement, il prit une profonde inspiration. Il avait le cœur battant entre joie et angoisse. Il frappa à la porte et il entendit un bruit de cavalcade, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et il réceptionna une ado paniquée.

\- Naruto ! Naruto, papa ne se réveille pas.

\- Calme-toi et laisse-moi entrer. Où est-il ?

\- Dans la cuisine.

Naruto poussa doucement l'adolescente et se dirigea rapidement vers l'endroit que Sarada lui montrait du doigt, il aperçut Menma dans son parc et Junior dans son transat qui bavait joyeusement.

Il s'approcha du brun et s'agenouilla. Il prit son pouls et l'appela. Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse, il ne voulait pas le bouger ne sachant pas ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Passe-moi une couverture et donne-moi le téléphone on va faire venir les pompiers.

\- Mais il est juste tombé.

\- On ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Il vaut mieux ne pas le bouger, il est peut-être mal tombé. De plus, il ne répond pas.

\- Il va être fâché.

\- Hein pourquoi ça ? demanda Naruto en composant le numéro des urgences.

\- Parce que je t'ai appelé. Je ne savais pas vers qui me tourner.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, s'il râle à son réveil c'est que tout va bien. lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil avant de reporter son attention sur la personne qui venait de décrocher.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Trois heures plus tard il rentrait avec les enfants, Sasuke avait été admis à l'hôpital pour quelques jours. Après quelques examens il s'était avéré qu'il souffrait de déshydratation et d'épuisement psychologique. Il était au bord du burn-out, rien de trop méchant si on le prenait à temps, néanmoins le médecin préférait le garder quelques jours sous surveillance.

Naruto alla coucher les deux plus jeune tandis que Sarada, trop inquiète, se blottissait dans le canapé. Après avoir refermé la porte de la chambre des garçons, Naruto revint dans la cuisine afin de tout nettoyer. Il ramassa ce qui traînait et fit chauffer de l'eau pour des ramens instantanés qu'il tendit à la jeune fille.

\- Papa va te tuer quand il saura que tu nous as fait manger ça.

\- Quoi ça ? C'est très bon les ramens. Mange donc après tu iras te coucher.

\- Qui c'est qui va s'occuper de nous ? Maman est partie pour la semaine et elle ne veut pas de Menma ni de la belette à papa. renifla la jeune fille au-dessus de son bol. Je peux me débrouiller moi mais je fais quoi des garçons ?

Une main douce se posa sur ses cheveux bruns et l'attirèrent contre un torse puissant ou elle éclata en sanglot.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là. Je vais m'occuper de vous jusqu'à ce que ton papa revienne.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à papa ?

\- C'est rien, il est juste très fatigué. D'ailleurs il n'a pas pris une aide pour la maison ?

Sarada secoua ses mèches brunes si semblable à celles de son père.

\- Si au début, mais ça n'allait pas. La première, elle passait plus de temps à draguer papa qu'à s'occuper de la maison. L'autre, elle ne voulait pas faire le linge et elle n'aimait pas Menma parce qu'il fait pleins de bêtises. Après papa en a eu assez. Il a dit qu'il se débrouillerait… Moi je préférai quand tu étais là. renifla-t-elle de nouveau.

Naruto serra la jeune fille contre lui qui se nicha dans ses bras en se frottant les yeux.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Lorsque Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, il ne reconnut pas le plafond de sa chambre ni celui de son salon. Il chercha à se redresser mais fut bien vite pris de vertiges et de nausées. Il se laissa retomber sur les oreillers en grognant, où diable était-il ? Et où étaient ses enfants ?

Il se redressa avec un peu plus de précaution et découvrit le décor de sa chambre. Une chambre d'hôpital, il sortit ses jambes du lit et chercha à se mettre debout ce que son organisme considéra comme une tache infaisable car il embarqua dans sa chute le pieds de la perfusion et la table qui était à côté de lui. Le tout s'écrasa au sol avec fort peu d'élégance mais surtout un vacarme assourdissant.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur une soignante qui sonna immédiatement pour avoir de l'aide. Une collègue arriva à son tour et à deux elles aidèrent l'homme à se remettre au lit en pestant gentiment.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas vous lever seul. fit la soignante.

\- Il faut nous appeler on est là pour ça. ajouta sa collègue avec un sourire.

\- Où je suis ? murmura Sasuke soudain épuisé.

\- A l'hôpital central de Konoha. reprit-elle.

\- Vous avez fait un malaise, votre ami vous a fait admettre hier soir.

\- Mon ami ? répéta-t-il abasourdi et pas sûr de comprendre.

\- Oui un beau blond très mignon, d'après ce qu'on nous a dit.

\- D'ailleurs il vous fait dire qu'il viendra ce soir après l'école avec les enfants et de ne pas vous inquiéter, il s'occupe de tout. termina la soignante en remontant la couverture sur lui. Et maintenant il faut vous reposer. Ma collègue repassera tout à l'heure. Reposez-vous.

Et les deux soignantes sortirent alors que Sasuke replongeait sans même sans apercevoir dans le sommeil. Il dormit ainsi toute la journée et sauta allègrement les repas. Ce qui obligea la soignante à lui laisser sa perfusion de glucose.

Le soir venu, il émergeait tout juste et regardait d'un œil peu amène le repas que l'ASH venait de lui apporter et qui n'avait pas l'air fameux. Il triturait son assiette avec sa fourchette lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

\- PAPA ! cria une voix féminine en se précipitant vers le lit.

Sasuke enlaça sa fille après avoir repoussé son plateau.

\- Sarada ! Tu vas bien ?

\- Papa j'étais inquiète.

\- Ça va je vais bien maintenant. Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété.

A moitié grimpé sur le lit, Sarada était niché contre son père, soulagée de le voir comme d'habitude même s'il paraissait fatigué. Son visage était pâle et ses yeux cernés.

Sasuke releva la tête en entendant gazouiller. Son regard se posa sur un grand gaillard blond comme les blés dont la petite tête brune collée à lui tranchait sur le orange criard de la veste de son baby-sitter. Naruto referma la porte et poussa la poussette qui contenait la belette qui jouait avec ses pieds avant de déposer dans les bras de son père la boule d'énergie qui cherchait à lui échapper.

Sasuke se saisit de son fils et l'embrassa, lui dévorant le cou et respirant son odeur tandis que Sarada s'installait de l'autre côté.

\- Vous m'avez manqué !

Naruto ricana.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as dormi toute la journée m'ont dit les infirmières. se moqua doucement le blond en attrapant la belette qu'il cala contre lui. La journée n'a pas dû être trop longue.

\- Hn.

\- Alors qu'a dit ton médecin ?

\- Que je sortirais dans quelques jours. Mais je vais me débrouiller pour sortir dès demain.

\- Non, non, non, si le médecin a dit que tu devais rester tu dois rester.

\- Mais je ne peux pas ! Qui va s'occuper de mes enfants ? La mère de Sarada est en voyage et de toute façon, elle ne veut pas de Menma et ni de Itachi.

\- Tu as bien des amis, non ? Ceux qui m'ont appelé ?

Sasuke se passa une main lasse sur le visage alors que Sarada se mettait à rire.

\- Sarada ! gronda son père.

Naruto regarda tout à tour le père et la jeune fille.

\- Et bien quoi ?

\- Comment te dire, aucun des trois ne peut être considéré comme des adultes.

\- Sarada.

\- Quoi c'est vrai ? rit-elle. Karin est raide dingue de toi bien qu'elle soit mariée avec ton meilleur ami. Sui est un fêtard et Juugo est tellement dans la lune qu'il oublierait qu'on est là.

Naruto soupira.

\- Mais toi tu ne pourrais pas nous garder ? demanda Sarada. Tu as dit que tu t'occuperais de nous le temps que papa sorte.

La jeune fille leva des yeux suppliants vers lui.

\- Sarada. fit son père doucement.

Sasuke reporta son attention sur Naruto.

\- Si tu veux bien enfin si tu peux me les garder juste cette nuit.

L'homme passa une main lasse dans ses mèches brunes.

\- Je sais qu'on ne s'est pas quitté dans les meilleurs termes qui soient. Je ne te le demande pas pour moi mais pour eux. Je n'ai confiance en personne d'autre que toi. fit Sasuke.

\- C'est pour ça que c'est mon numéro qui est dans ton ICE ? interrogea Naruto.

\- Comment tu…

\- Et comment crois-tu que j'ai fini chez toi ? C'est Sarada qui m'a appelé et comme c'est mon numéro que tu as noté en cas d'urgence, c'est moi qu'elle a eu !

\- Je l'avais mis quand tu étais notre baby-sitter… Puisque tu avais le double des clés et les autorisations pour prendre les enfants. J'ai oublié de l'enlever. souffla Sasuke de plus en plus pâle.

\- Ça ne va pas ? demanda Naruto voyant que le père de famille n'avait pas l'air au mieux de sa forme.

\- Si,si, je suis juste un peu fatigué.

\- Ouais, mon œil. fit Naruto en récupérant Menma. Faites un bisou à papa et on rentre, on reviendra demain.

Sarada vint chercher son câlin que son père lui accorda maladroitement, il n'était toujours pas très à l'aise avec ça mais il s'y appliquait.

\- Oublie pas de faire tes devoirs.

La jeune fille soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Naruto se mit à rire, le père et la fille avaient les mêmes tics. Puis ce fut le tour de Menma et enfin, Naruto glissa la belette dans les bras de son père. Sasuke garda un long moment le plus jeune contre lui. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être inquiet.

\- Tu n'es là que quelques jours, il ne va rien arriver.

\- Mmm…

Sasuke n'y pouvait rien. Être séparé de ses enfants était une vraie déchirure pour lui. Surtout vu ce qui planait comme menace au-dessus de lui. Son ex-femme n'avait pas fini de lui en faire baver si elle apprenait son malaise.

\- Tu feras attention à eux ?

Naruto leva un sourcil moqueur et lui sourit.

\- Mais oui papa poule, t'en fais pas. Je vais bien m'occuper de tes poussins. Comme si c'était les miens !

Sasuke posa son regard sombre sur lui et il croisa les orbes bleus rieuses.

\- Naruto ?…

\- Mmm ?

\- Merci. souffla-t-il d'une voix faible.

Naruto lui sourit et sa main se posa sur celle du brun qui se referma sur la sienne en une douce pression.

Et après avoir posé un baiser moqueur sur le front du brun qui grogna. Naruto embarqua tout son petit monde pour les rentrer. Il devait encore s'occuper des devoirs et des douches autant dire qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de chômer.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Ce fut trois jours plus tard, avec l'ordre de rester encore au moins une semaine au repos que Sasuke fut autoriser à sortir. Ce fut avec un plaisir non dissimulé que celui-ci mit enfin le nez dehors. Il en avait oublié le bien que cela faisait d'être là, à contempler le ciel et à sentir le vent sur son visage.

\- Allez bouge ton cul beau brun. Il y en a qui sont impatients de revoir ta tête.

Sasuke leva un sourcil sous l'appellation beau brun. Il n'allait pas l'avouer, mais il se sentit flatté.

\- Mm…

Il monta dans la voiture et laissa Naruto l'emmener jusqu'à la crèche des petits. Il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui, retrouver ses enfants qui lui manquaient terriblement. Tandis que la voiture roulait vers leur destination Sasuke lança la conversation, chose rare chez lui.

\- Je suis désolé pour le dérangement.

\- De ?

\- Je suis rentré maintenant tu vas pouvoir retourner chez toi. Je ne voudrai pas causer de problème avec ton copain.

\- Ah, on est séparé.

Sasuke se tourna vers lui.

\- Désolé… C'est à cause de moi ?

Naruto sourit.

\- T'es pas le centre du monde tu sais… Mais oui un peu…

\- Je suis navré.

\- Non t'as pas à l'être...j'ai pris conscience que c'est ça que je veux faire comme boulot. J'adore les gosses, je veux bosser avec eux… Si mon mec n'est pas d'accord avec le fait que je passe du temps avec d'autres familles, alors il valait mieux qu'on se sépare avant de tout détruire autour de nous. Et puis y'avait d'autre truc donc… bref voilà quoi ! Je suis libre comme l'air ! Et entièrement dispo !

\- Tu devrais te méfier, dit comme ça, ça laisse entendre beaucoup de chose.

Naruto se mit à rire.

\- Qui sait ?

\- Tu vas faire quoi alors ?

\- J'ai vu avec Ba-chan, c'est la directrice de l'hôpital de Konoha et ma marraine accessoirement, elle va m'aider à préparer mon diplôme de EJE. J'ai hâte, en plus la crèche qui accueille tes enfants veut bien me prendre pour les stages alors c'est cool. Je connais déjà tout le monde et puis ça sera plus simple pour les emmener et les récupérer.

Sasuke ouvrit de grands yeux. Naruto avait l'intention de continuer à l'aider ?

\- Tu vas continuer à garder mes enfants ?

\- Sans vouloir te vexer, t'as un peu besoin de moi en ce moment.

\- Prétentieux !

\- Hey ! Tes amis te l'ont pas dit, je suis le roi des Baby-sitter ! fit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Sasuke esquissa un sourire en coin. Oh oui il avait besoin de quelqu'un. Et Naruto convenait parfaitement. Il s'appuya contre le fauteuil et ferma les yeux. Vraiment, il lui retirait une sacrée épine du pieds. Cet homme était vraiment un ange tombé du ciel. Il devrait penser à remercier ses amis de lui avoir forcé la main. Même si ça l'énervait de devoir l'admettre.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

_**Chambre Kangourou :**_ Dans les unités **kangourous**, la mère et l'enfant sont hospitalisés dans la même **chambre**. Pour le coup c'est Sasuke qui est dans la chambre avec Itachi Junior

_**EJE **_: éducateur de jeunes enfants

.

* * *

.

Tadam et voilà première partie de cette petite histoire.

J'espère que vous aurez passé un bon moment dans une histoire bien plus calme et moins torturé que d'habitude.

Vous retrouverez la seconde partie et fin de cette histoire, le 23 octobre.

La semaine prochaine vous retrouverez la suite d' "Un Mensonge par Amour"

.

Sur ce merci à vous d'être passé découvrir ce petit TS

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un com (même si vous êtes pas fan vous avez le droit et de me dire ce qui ne vous plait pas aussi ;)

.


	2. Chapter 2

**TITRE** : Un Baby-sister extraordinaire  
**RATING** : M

**GENRE **: Yaoi NaruxSasu  
**BASE **: Naruto

_**disclaimer :**_ Les personnages ne sont pas à moi je ne fais que les emprunter

_**Résumé :**_ Sasuke embauche la perle des baby-sitters, oui mais voilà l'amour s'en mêle et ça, ce n'était pas prévu. Et quand la mère toxique utilise ses enfants contre son ex pour lui arracher ceux-ci et le séparer de son nouvel amour. Il va lui falloir un moral d'acier et un amoureux pas comme les autres pour récupérer tous ceux à qui il tient.

.

.

**Review! **

Hello et merci à vous d'avoir laissé un peu mot sur la première partie. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue sur cette seconde et dernière partie.

2 lemons vous attendent dans ce chapitres alors je préfères vous prévenir.

Une partie rajouté après la correction ne l'est donc pas : donc si vous voyez passer des fautes n'hésitez pas à les notifier , je les corrigerai.

merci à vous

Merci à Lullaby pour sa correction .

.

_**La:**_ Hello contente que l'histoire d'un babysitter t'es plut. Sisi il y a un lemon et même deux du coup dans ce chapitre là du coup . Et oui Sasuke n'a aps apprècié de découvrir que Naruto avait quelqu' il aime les hommes c déjà un bon point lol .

.

_**Flo**_: Merci flo contente de te lire aussi enthousiaste sur ce petit TS. Cela me fait plaisirs. J'espère que ce second chapitre te plaira tout autant.

.

_**Sasunaru**_: De rien . Merci d'avoir laissé un petit mot. Bonne lecture à toi.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Un Baby-Sitter Extraordinaire**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

Partie 2

.

Naruto avait repris ses habitudes, tellement qu'il avait élu domicile chez son employeur. L'appartement n'était pas bien grand mais le canapé avait terminé définitivement en couchage. Il était devenu le lieu de rassemblement incontournable de la maison, Sarada s'y installait pour faire ses devoirs avec Naruto tandis que Sasuke assit sur le bord et son ordinateur posé sur la table basse se prenait la tête sur ses dossiers.

Sa semaine de repos avait filé bien trop vite à se faire chouchouter.

Menma jouait aux petites voitures utilisant les draps comme garage improvisé et la belette gazouillait, installé bien au milieu du lit, enlevant ses chaussettes avant de sucer ses pieds. Bref il régnait dans le petit appartement un joyeux désordre bien organisé. Le linge n'était pas toujours repassé, mais chacun avait de quoi s'habiller, les repas n'étaient pas aussi équilibrés que Sasuke l'aurait souhaité mais faute de mieux chacun y trouvait son compte.

Lui ramenait des fruits et des légumes, tandis que Naruto ramenait des ramens à tour de bras et des mochis à la pâte de haricots rouge que Sasuke engloutissait en rentrant du travail. Ou plus exactement que Naruto lui enfournait dans la bouche chaque soir quand il arrivait en lui disant qu'il manquait de sucre. C'était la réponse à tout de son baby-sitter.

Sasuke avait bien tenté au début de le contrer mais avait fini par renoncer, il était tellement plus simple d'avaler son mochi que d'essayer de se battre contre son envahisseur personnel. La bouche pleine Sasuke soupira, il s'était pourtant promis de ne pas laisser Naruto trop les envahir et à ne pas s'habituer à cette routine terriblement agréable.

Il avait souffert du départ de celui-ci et ses enfants aussi. Ils s'étaient retrouvés perdus sans lui pour le soutenir et organiser ou désorganiser son emploi du temps. Mais avoir quelqu'un qui était là le soir avec son sourire si contagieux et sa bonne humeur, lui faisait tellement de bien qu'il ne voulait pas imaginer le départ de celui-ci.

Garder ses distances avec lui était quasiment impossible, tout comme ne pas l'aimer… Et c'était bien là tout le drame contre lequel il luttait chaque jour. C'était cette attirance qu'il éprouvait pour lui et cela lui faisait peur. Son cœur qui battait lorsqu'il le voyait, la rougeur qui envahissait parfois ses joues lorsqu'il était trop proche. Il se sentait comme un adolescent.

C'était aussi agréable que tourmentant.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Ce soir-là, ils étaient tranquillement assis dans le canapé face à une série quelconque qu'ils ne suivaient pas à échanger dans une intimité confortable. Sasuke s'étira et posa sa bière vide sur la table.

\- Bon je vais me coucher sinon jamais je n'arriverai à me lever demain matin.

Naruto s'étira à son tour et s'apprêta à aller jeter la sienne dans la cuisine lorsqu'il sentit sur ses lèvres un contact auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Ses pupilles bleues se dilatèrent et il se figea durant quelque seconde. Son regard croisa celui du brun qui s'écarta et détourna le regard.

\- Désolé. Marmonna-t-il en s'éloignant rapidement.

Sasuke se fustigea mentalement quel imbécile. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de faire ça. Certes il savait que Naruto n'avait rien contre les hommes mais de là à faire le premier pas, il s'en voulait horriblement maintenant. Si à cause de son geste, il avait tout foutu en l'air. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il était décidément doué pour faire n'importe quoi lorsqu'il était en présence de cet homme.

Sasuke s'était redressé pour partir lorsqu'il se sentit saisit par le bras et attiré contre un torse solide. Surpris, il leva la tête sur Naruto. Le regard clair était sérieux et brillait étrangement. Il sentit les battements de son cœur s'emballer, son souffle s'accéléra. Il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement.

Une main se glissa sur sa nuque et une bouche chaude s'empara de la sienne. Sasuke ne résista même pas, il n'en avait de toute façon aucune envie. Il se hissa sur les cuisses de l'homme qui l'enlaçait et s'installa à califourchon alors que sa bouche se faisait tendrement harceler. Il glissa ses mains dans les mèches blondes répondant fiévreusement à la petite curieuse qui demandait l'accès à la sienne.

Il y avait si longtemps que nul ne l'avait touché, si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas partagé une étreinte. Il s'y abandonna laissant Naruto diriger celle-ci. Leur souffle court se répondait chaudement, Naruto avait sorti la chemise du brun de son pantalon et caressait le dos musclé appréciant la peau douce de celui-ci.

Sasuke relâcha sa bouche un instant pour reprendre son souffle avant d'y revenir, il se sentit attirer sur le canapé et renverser. Il laissa Naruto s'installer entre ses cuisses avant de repartir à l'assaut de ses lèvres….

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- Papa ?

La voix de Sarada l'arracha brutalement à l'étreinte du blond qui s'écarta. Sasuke repoussa Naruto avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du canapé, mal à l'aise d'avoir été surpris par sa fille qu'il pensait endormit.

\- Sarada ?

\- Papa tu fais quoi ?

La jeune fille laissait son regard allé de son baby-sitter à son père totalement perdu.

\- Papa ? Tu… as embrassé… sur…

Sarada recula et se détourna pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre, elle était dépassée par les événements et ne comprenait plus rien. Son père lui avait emboîté le pas et l'avait suivi. Il fut arrêté par la porte close et frappa à celle-ci.

\- Sarada s'il te plaît. Ouvre cette porte il faut qu'on parle.

\- Je ne veux pas… Je veux aller chez maman.

\- Sarada !

\- Non.

\- Écoute-moi s'il te plaît. Je… je dois t'expliquer quelque chose…

\- Non ! Tu as embrassé un garçon !

Sasuke sursauta et écarquilla les yeux avant de reprendre son souffle qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir bloqué.

\- Sarada… Écoute…

Il appuya son front sur la porte.

\- Sarada. Je suis désolé...Mais si on s'est séparé avec ta mère c'est parce que je … je me suis rendu compte que je préférai les hommes… Sarada. J'ai aimé ta mère crois-moi, et votre naissance à tous les deux est la plus belle chose que j'ai reçu de notre couple.

Il se tut un moment lorsqu'il sentit une présence à ses côtés. Son regard se détourna un instant et se posa sur Naruto. Sasuke plongea son regard sombre dans les orbes bleus interrogatives.

\- Ne pars pas. S'il te plaît…. Souffla le père de famille son regard habituellement si sûr, devenu aussi perdu que celui d'un enfant. Ne me laisse pas seul.

Naruto tendit la main et repoussa les mèches emmêlées, avant de caresser doucement la joue de l'homme en face de lui. Il hocha lentement la tête et il lui adressa un doux sourire. Il déposa un baiser sur le front pâle et s'éloigna reprendre place dans le salon.

Sasuke s'appuya contre la porte de la chambre de sa fille qu'il entendait discuter.

\- Sarada ?

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, la jeune fille lui fit face le visage barbouillé de larme. Il prit son expression comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur.

\- Oh Sarada. murmura-t-il en tendant la main vers elle.

\- Maman m'attends ! Ramène-moi chez elle ! Maintenant. Siffla-t-elle en repoussant sa main.

\- Sarada laisse-moi au moins t'expliquer.

\- J'ai compris ! Tu préfères les hommes et maman l'a découvert c'est ça ! Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi tu as épousé maman ? Pourquoi on est là ? Je comprends rien ! Je veux retourner chez maman !

Sasuke laissa passer un soupir abattu.

\- D'accord, souffla-t-il en se détournant. Mais sache que même si j'aime les hommes aujourd'hui, ça ne change pas mes sentiments pour toi.

Il recula profondément blessé.

\- Je vais chercher la voiture. Je t'attends en bas. Naruto va garder tes frères le temps que je te dépose.

Sasuke récupéra ses clés et son blouson avant de se tourner vers Naruto.

\- Je vais la déposer chez sa mère. Tu peux garder les garçons ?

Une main vint se poser sur sa nuque et il ne tarda pas à sentir la force de son étreinte autour de lui. Sasuke ferma les yeux un instant, que ça faisait du bien de se sentir soutenu, de sentir la force de l'autre. Il avait oublié qu'il pouvait aussi recevoir, il s'écarta doucement du blond et plongea son regard sombre dans le sien et Naruto lui sourit en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, léger comme une plume.

\- Je t'attends.

Les onyx s'écarquillèrent. C'était quand la dernière fois qu'on lui avait dit ces mots là. Son cœur se gorgea de bonheur, il sentit ses yeux le brûler. Il se détourna pour cacher à quel point ces simples mots l'avaient remués.

Sarada n'avait pas bougé, elle avait vu son baby-sitter prendre son père dans ses bras, elle avait vu sur le visage de son père une expression qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu. Il avait l'air perdu et malheureux comme elle n'aurait jamais imaginé le voir un jour. Ce n'était plus seulement son père qu'elle voyait, c'était un homme avec un autre homme et cela changeait tout en elle.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

La porte claqua derrière la jeune fille, lorsque Sasuke la déposa chez sa mère. Cette dernière lui avait jeté un regard mauvais.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? Siffla son ex-femme.

\- Dis-lui que je l'appellerai demain.

Et la porte s'était refermée, il était resté devant la maison un long moment, son regard posé sur la lueur qui émanait de la chambre de sa fille. Un soupir lui échappa. Il espéra que ce qu'elle venait de découvrir ne la perturberait pas trop. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait peut-être dû lui en parler avant. Mais elle était si jeune. Et il ne s'attendait pas à être surpris avec le baby-sitter. En fait, il ne s'attendait pas à être attiré par un autre homme.

\- Super ! Maugréa-t-il pour lui-même. Et je fais quoi maintenant ?

Il était fatigué de mentir, de se cacher, de ne pas simplement pouvoir être lui. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait promis. Une douleur se réveilla dans son cœur. Le goût amer de la défaite, de la solitude se répandit en lui comme un poison. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de réfléchir mais il en était incapable.

Il remonta dans sa voiture et reprit le chemin de son appartement. Son esprit totalement vide.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Et maintenant il était là, planté devant la porte de son appartement mais n'arrivant pas à ouvrir celle-ci. Les idées embrouillées, il voulait défoncer la porte de son ex et récupérer sa fille de force. Lui expliquer mais quoi ? Et comment ? Il n'avait pas de mot à mettre dessus. Il ne savait même pas par où commencer.

Il était là perdu dans ses pensées lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il leva les yeux vers la silhouette qui se tenait là. Une main se tendit vers lui et l'attira à l'intérieur, la porte se referma derrière lui et il sentit deux bras se refermer autour de lui. La chaleur de l'étreinte l'enveloppa et la force de Naruto s'insinua autour de lui comme un carcan de protection.

Sasuke retenait à grand peine les larmes qui menaçaient de l'envahir. Il se refusait à être faible et pourtant la peur de perdre sa fille le submergeait complètement. Ses mains se refermèrent sur la chemise de Naruto, il serra les dents pour tenter de refouler la douleur qui l'envahissait. Il se laissa bercer comme un enfant.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Le soleil perçait à travers le rideau et fit grommeler le brun. La nuit avait été bien trop courte. Un corps chaud enveloppait le sien et une main halée était posé sur son ventre. Il ferma de nouveau un instant les yeux savourant cette douceur d'être prit dans une douce étreinte. Mais ce moment de félicité ne dura hélas pas. Il sentit quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un crapahuter sur le lit et l'escalader. Sasuke sortit la tête de son oreiller et son regard noir croisa deux billes sombres semblables aux siennes.

\- Menma… marmonna-t-il.

Assit à califourchon sur le second occupant du lit, le petit garçon riait aux éclats en racontant quelque chose dans une langue que Sasuke ne comprenait pas, mais auquel le père de famille répondit affirmativement.

\- Ouais ouais si tu veux.

Naruto releva la tête de son oreiller à son tour.

\- Quel heure il est ?

L'homme aux mèches blondes renversa le petit brun qui l'avait escaladé, avant de le chatouiller le faisant crier.

\- Naruto ! Grimaça le père de famille.

\- Oui? Lui sourit le second occupant de son lit.

\- Pitié le fait pas crier de bon matin !

\- T'es vraiment pas du matin ! Sourit Naruto en déposant un baiser sur son épaule dénudé avant de rejeter les draps. Il jucha le garçonnet sur sa hanche.

\- Allez debout paresseux ! Tu vas être en retard au boulot et moi en cours.

\- Ouais ouais.

\- Tu t'occupes de la Belette ? Cria le blond en allant s'occuper des petits déjeunés.

\- Ouais ouais…

Sasuke sortit de son lit, il passa devant la porte de sa fille et frappa par habitude.

\- Sa...commença-t-il avant de laisser son prénom mourir sur ses lèvres.

Un soupir lui échappa. Il laissa sa main retomber le long de son corps et se dirigea vers la chambre des garçons, où à plat ventre et gazouillant de toute ses forces la Belette l'attendait.

Le petit déjeuné se déroula dans un calme tout relatif, l'absence de Sarada troublait Sasuke, ce vide était difficile à supporter. Une main se posa sur sa nuque et Naruto déposa un baiser sur ses mèches brunes.

\- Laisse lui un peu de temps elle va revenir.

\- Mm…

Sasuke se leva et alla mettre sa tasse dans l'évier puis il enfila sa veste, il vint embrasser la belette qui jouait paisiblement puis vint faire un câlin à son cadet qui se nicha contre lui. Il savoura un moment l'étreinte et relâcha à regret son fils.

\- Sois sage d'accord ? Je t'aime.

Puis il se redressa et se retrouva nez à nez avec Naruto qui lui tendit son sac.

\- Merci, fit-il en récupérant celui-ci.

Lorsqu'il vit Naruto se pencher sur lui, il le regarda droit dans les yeux interrompant le geste de celui-ci.

\- Je ne suis pas un gamin, Naruto ! Si tu m'embrasses sur le front, je te frappe.

Naruto fut un instant surprit avant d'éclater de rire.

\- D'accord !

Et il attrapa la nuque du brun pour venir s'emparer de sa bouche, réclamant l'accès à celle-ci. Sasuke ne se fit pas prier, il attrapa avec sa main libre la nuque de l'homme qui le goûtait pour qu'il ne s'éloigne pas trop vite. Ils se séparèrent essoufflés sous les gloussements de Menma qui s'était accroché à la jambe de son baby-sitter…

\- À ce soir ! Lui souffla le blond.

\- Rhm…

Sasuke se détourna cachant la rougeur qui avait envahie ses joues. Ce mec embrassait comme un dieu. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se remettre de ses émotions et se dirigea vers sa voiture.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sasuke se sentait comme un adolescent depuis une semaine, il devait avouer qu'il ne touchait plus trop terre. Si Naruto lui faisait tourner la tête, le fait qu'il n'arrive pas à joindre sa fille le torturait. Il alternait des moments de joies intenses car tout se passait merveilleusement bien avec celui qui était en passe de devenir son compagnon même s'ils n'avaient pas encore évoqué la situation, et des moments de désespoir car il n'avait aucune nouvelle de sa fille.

Il lui avait laissé des dizaines de messages sur son répondeur et tout autant de sms. Naruto c'était même joint à lui à plusieurs reprises pour tenter de convaincre la jeune fille. Mais rien aucune réponse. Il avait tenté de passer par le collège mais on lui avait opposé un refus catégorique en lui indiquant qu'il n'avait plus le droit de venir chercher sa fille…

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sasuke était complètement hagard. Il regardait les policiers qui se tenaient devant chez lui sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Naruto tenait la belette dans ses bras qui pleurait et Menma avait réussi à échapper à celle qui s'était présenté comme l'assistante sociale en charge de son dossier et était niché désormais dans les bras de son père s'accrochant à lui en pleurant.

Son regard allait des uns aux autres. Naruto remarqua son air perdu. Il s'approcha et posa sa main sur sa joue pour le ramener vers lui. La voix rauque chuchota son prénom.

\- Sasuke ?

\- Hein ?

\- Sasuke ? Sasuke tu m'entends ?

\- Naruto ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Ils sont venu chercher les enfants.

\- De quoi ? Pourquoi ? NON !

Naruto attrapa son bras pour le retenir.

\- Calme-toi.

\- Que je me calme ? Tu te fous de moi ? Tu ne crois pas que je vais les laisser emmener Menma et Itachi ?

\- Nous ne prenons que Menma ! Nous avons eu vent par sa mère que vous n'étiez pas en état de vous occuper de ses enfants. Nous attendons un dernier papier et nous reviendrons chercher Itachi afin de le placer en foyer !

\- Jamais ! Hurla Sasuke hors de lui. Je vous l'interdis.

\- C'est une injonction du tribunal.

\- J'ai la garde de mes enfants ! À temps pleins !

\- Vous avez apparemment signé un document par lequel vous aviez leur garde à condition de respecter certaine clause qui ne sont plus d'actualité. Aussi vous devrez retourner devant le juge et refaire une demande en attendant vos enfants seront sous la garde de leur mère et Itachi sous celle de l'état.

\- Jamais ! Jamais je ne vous laisserai emmener Itachi ou Menma loin de moi !

\- Actuellement vous n'êtes pas en mesure de vous opposer à la décision du juge.

\- Leur mère n'est jamais là ! S'exclama le brun que la colère aveuglait. Je refuse.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas. Je suis désolé, prenez contact avec le juge et votre avocat. Fit-elle en lui tendant un document signé du tribunal. Nous emmenons l'enfant.

Naruto retint avec beaucoup de douceur son homme qui semblait sur le point de tuer quelqu'un. La femme s'approcha et lui prit l'enfant sous son air désemparé. Sasuke sentait sur lui les orbes bleus de son homme qui lui déconseillait du regard de s'y opposer. Il pouvait sentir la force qu'il utilisait pour le contraindre à rester calme. Pour le canaliser Naruto déposa dans ses bras Itachi qui pleurait à grosses larmes.

Menma qui ne comprenait pas se mit à hurler et à se débattre. Sasuke se précipita vers son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il enfouit sa main libre dans ses cheveux et l'embrassa respirant son odeur de bébé.

\- Ça va aller ! Ça va aller. Je te le promets. Je vais te récupérer.

Naruto se pencha pour le récupérer et embrassa à son tour l'enfant.

\- Je vais t'y aider ! Je te jure qu'on va nous rendre les enfants !

Naruto ébouriffa les mèches brunes du petit garçon qui continuait de pleurer et d'appeler son père. L'assistante social s'excusa de nouveau et conseilla au blond de prendre attache rapidement avec le juge.

Serrant dans ses bras son dernier enfant, le bras de Naruto posé sur ses épaules pour le réconforter, Sasuke regarda la voiture s'éloigner emmenant son fils à son bord.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

À peine la voiture eut elle disparue au coin de la rue que Naruto sentit Sasuke s'écrouler au sol. À genou serrant la belette contre lui, les larmes qu'il contenait depuis le départ de sa fille lui échappèrent et toute la douleur de leurs absences sortit à cet instant.

Naruto s'agenouilla à ses côtés et entoura son homme de ses bras et enfouit son visage contre son cou, essayant de trouver des mots rassurants qu'il n'avait pas pour le réconforter. Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés avant que Naruto n'arrive à convaincre Sasuke de rentrer et ce fut le couinement d'Itachi qui finit par le faire.

La porte se referma sur le couple…

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Naruto avait rangé les affaires de Sasuke alors que celui-ci c'était dirigé vers la chambre pour changer la belette. Le bruit familier du micro-onde sortit Sasuke de sa torpeur et il revint avec le petit garçon affamé qui tendit les bras vers son compagnon.

Assit sur une chaise Naruto laissa Sasuke installer l'enfant sur lui et se mit en devoir de lui donner la becqué. Le silence était insupportable et Naruto le rompit n'en pouvant plus.

\- Tu as un avocat ? C'est quoi cette histoire de condition ?

\- Hein ?

\- Sasuke je sais combien tu souffres...Non ! se reprit Naruto avec douceur . Je ne sais pas mais je me doute que c'est très dur pour toi. Mais on doit récupérer tes enfants alors …

\- Non et … oui .

\- Oui ou non?

\- Non je n'ai pas d'avocat et oui j'ai signé un papier avec des conditions pour la garde de mes enfants je n'ai pas réfléchi à l'époque, je voulais les éloigner d'elle… Et surtout je n'imaginais pas te rencontrer.

\- Tu m'expliques ?

\- Quand je me suis séparé de ma femme, elle a invoqué l'adultère.

\- Tu avais une maîtresse ?

\- Non… Un ami...

\- Un amant ?

Sasuke hocha la tête.

\- Pas exactement, mais… Enfin j'avais rencontré quelqu'un … elle nous a surpris en train de nous embrasser… Ça n'est pas allé plus loin que quelques baisers… Après ça, elle a accouché de Menma, ce n'était pas prévu non plus, je ne savais même pas qu'elle était enceinte ! Le médecin a parlé d'un déni de grossesse, elle n'avait déjà pas voulu de Sarada, elle l'a porté pour moi, elle n'a jamais arrêté de me le répéter. Alors un second enfant autant dire que pour elle c'était juste un cauchemar… je n'avais pas le temps pour une aventure et notre histoire s'est arrêtée. Ma ...mon ex-femme m'a menacé de révéler mon homosexualité, de me pourrir la vie et de me faire enlever mes enfants si j'avais le malheur de me mettre en couple avec un homme. Elle ne voulait pas s'occuper des enfants, mais pas me laisser non plus, notre couple a survécu 15 mois et puis …

Sasuke soupira tout cela était douloureux trop douloureux. Il avait du mal à parler. Il n'acceptait toujours pas ce qui était arrivé. Il laissa son regard errer un peu partout autour de lui sans se fixer avant de poursuivre.

\- Ensuite mon frère et sa compagne ont eu un accident et la belette est arrivée… Ils ont gardé la mère en vie aussi longtemps qu'ils ont pu et puis l'accouchement a eu lieu… J'ai dû… j'ai dû prendre le relais … La belette à l'hôpital, Menma qui n'était qu'un bébé et Sarada… Mes parents sont venus m'aider et c'est eux qui m'ont convaincu de demander le divorce. Mais j'ai dû leur avouer que j'avais eu une liaison bien qu'éphémère avec un homme et ça à clasher entre nous aussi… Enfin ma mère est restée, elle m'a épaulé jusqu'à ce que je trouve un logement. Mon père m'a payé un avocat, ils m'ont avancé l'argent et je les rembourse petit à petit… Et maintenant je ne sais plus quoi faire…

\- Et l'avocat ?

\- Je ne le connais pas plus que ça. Il m'a défendu, il a fait en sorte que je puisse avoir la garde des enfants même si c'était un divorce pour faute et en ma défaveur, voilà tu sais tout, c'est banal à pleurer.

\- Donc tu n'as plus personne pour t'aider et plus d'avocat ?

\- Non.

\- Ok je vais te trouver un avocat ! Et pour l'assistante sociale je sais qui va nous aider !

Sasuke posa son regard sur l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui surprit par son changement. Il était sûr de lui, confiant et semblait inébranlable.

\- Rien ne t'affole toi ! Souffla Sasuke.

\- Nani ? Interrogea le blond perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Tu as réponse à tout.

\- Pas à tout ! Mais il y a forcément des solutions, je vais t'aider !

\- Pourquoi ?

Naruto le regarda comme si une seconde tête venait de lui pousser.

\- On… on est en couple non ?

Un léger rictus apparu au coin de la lèvre de Sasuke.

\- Je ne sais pas, qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi ?

Naruto ouvrit la bouche tel un poisson hors de l'eau. Mais il se reprit bien vite en croisant le regard à la fois plein de tendresse et désespéré de Sasuke.

\- Ouais !

\- Peut-être que tu devrais faire une demande officiel ?

\- Hein pourquoi moi ? Demanda Naruto en croisant les bras en lui souriant. Tu pourrais la faire toi, je suis ton seigneur et maître !

\- Mon seigneur et maître, mais bien sûr , fit Sasuke d'un ton moqueur . Oh mon roi acceptez de sortir avec votre humble vassal ! Bien que soit dit en passant je te rappelle que c'est moi qui te verse tes gages !

\- Ah oui, t'as pas tort! Se mit à rire le blond.

Puis sans que Sasuke ne puisse le prévoir, Naruto s'agenouilla devant lui et prit dans sa main la seule encore libre car il tenait toujours la Belette somnolente qui baillait à se décrocher la mâchoire.

\- Sors avec moi ! Je te veux ! Je veux t'aimer comme tu n'as jamais été aimé. Je veux continuer à m'occuper de tes enfants et être à côté de toi à chaque instant. Je veux voyager avec toi, rester assit assis à regarder des émissions débiles et profiter de toi jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

\- Idiot ! Murmura Sasuke bien plus touché qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître, l'émotion lui nouant la gorge et lui coupant le souffle.

\- Alors c'est oui ? Demanda Naruto en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- C'est presque une demande en mariage ça ?

\- Hum… Je t'en ferai une quand on sera tous réunis.

\- Commençons déjà par sortir ensemble.

Naruto se releva et secoua son pantalon.

\- Ça me paraît une bonne idée. Sourit-il.

Sasuke laissa passer un long soupir et un léger sourire étira ses lèvres pâles. Il se leva et nicha Itachi junior contre lui.

\- Je vais coucher La belette il est en train de s'endormir.

\- Pas de soucis je nous fais à manger.

Sasuke avait commencé à s'éloigner puis il s'arrêta et se tourna de nouveau vers son baby-sitter.

\- Naruto ?

\- Mmm ?

\- Merci.

Un immense sourire se dessina sur le visage bronzé et les orbes bleus scintillèrent.

\- De rien !

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sasuke était couché sur le ventre et allongé contre son dos nu, il sentait le corps de Naruto en contact avec le sien. Il avait fermé les yeux et savourait la douceur de son étreinte. Une main caressa son flanc le faisant frissonner. Il se sentit attiré et retourner dans le noir de la pièce, il le devinait plus qu'il ne le voyait. Il leva ses mains et du bout des doigts, effleura les contours du visage en face de lui.

Il frôla les lèvres charnues qui embrassèrent le bout de ses doigts avant de l'attirer à lui. Ils s'embrassèrent d'abord doucement, presque chastement. Avant que les lèvres ne s'entrouvrent pour goûter l'autre.

Sasuke sentait son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine, son souffle était bien plus court et bien plus haché qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il était dépassé par la chaleur qui s'emparait de ses sens. Le muscle curieux se glissa dans sa bouche pour venir chercher sa langue et l'entraîner dans un ballet sensuel, lui arrachant un gémissement.

Le corps collé au sien se glissa contre sa peau alors qu'une main baladeuse descendait sur son ventre et venait caresser sa hanche pour attraper sa cuisse et la remonter sur sa taille. Sasuke découvrait le contact d'un corps plus lourd que le sien contre lui et ce dernier réagissait fortement à la sensation d'être nu contre l'autre.

Les lèvres de Naruto s'échappèrent des siennes et partirent à la découverte du corps de son compagnon. Glissant sur la peau nacré et douce qui se dévoilait sous ses lèvres. Les mains chaudes frôlaient sensuellement son corps et faisaient frissonner Sasuke. C'était la première fois qu'il laissait un autre homme être aussi intime avec lui et tenir en prime les rênes de leur échange.

Il perçut les doigts curieux se glisser entre ses fesses et venir masser son entrée sans le forcer. Malgré un peu d'appréhension, il avait confiance en lui et le soin que Naruto mettait à appréhender son corps lui plaisait. Il appréciait l'expérience que celui-ci semblait avoir. Les lèvres caressantes avaient glissées sur son ventre avant de venir embrasser l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Sasuke s'interrogeait, c'était la première fois qu'il était le sujet de telle caresse, habituellement c'était lui qui les donnait et il y avait bien longtemps que cela ne lui était plus arrivé. Il profitait de se sentir ainsi désiré et touché. Les lèvres effleuraient sa peau sans jamais s'arrêter sur son sexe qui tremblait d'anticipation.

C'était à la fois excitant et frustrant, il avait envie d'aller plus loin et en même temps une certaine gêne le retenait. Entre l'envie de s'abandonner et celle de disparaître dans un trou de souris. Cependant, il ne put pousser sa réflexion plus loin, une langue taquine vint laper son gland lui coupant la respiration. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le drap et il se mordit la lèvre.

Le lapement ne tarda pas à être remplacer par une fournaise humide qui le fit gémir. Ses cuisses s'ouvrirent un peu plus laissant la place à Naruto de poursuivre plus intimement et plus profondément sa découverte du corps blanc.

Il massa fortement le sexe qui était dans sa bouche alors que son index poussait l'entrée du corps qui se laissa facilement investir surprenant Naruto. Il glissa un second doigt et le muscle résista davantage. Il força légèrement et se mit à caresser les parois cherchant son point sensible tout en assouplissant celui-ci.

Sasuke sentait son corps s'ouvrir à la demande de cet étrange pression en lui, le mouvement autour de son sexe lui donnait envie de plus de sensation et les doigts en lui malgré cette curieuse sensation, il voulait bien plus. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, glissant son index entre ses lèvres, un gémissement lui échappa…

\- Ooohhh… pluuuss….Aaaahhhh….

Son cœur cognait bien trop fort, les sensations qu'il ressentait retournait son cerveau embrumé et sous pression. Il découvrait des ressentis qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il fallait que ça cesse, cet étrange monté en lui allait le tuer.

\- Na..ru...to….

Le blond se redressa délaissant le membre au bord de la jouissance, s'attirant un grognement alors qu'il retirait ses doigts.

\- Préservatifs ? Interrogea le blond en venant suçoter sa langue.

La main de Sasuke partit à l'assaut de sa table de nuit pour en ouvrir le tiroir. Naruto y plongea la sienne et en sortit une boite et un flacon. Un micro sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il relâchait le muscle humide qu'il dévorait.

Tranquillement assis sur les hanches du brun, Naruto déchira la pochette pour se couvrir.

\- Je suis clean et propre. Se sentit obligé de précisé le brun en rougissant et remerciant le ciel que la chambre soit plongé dans l'obscurité…

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde… Mais c'est ta première fois et je ne veux pas te blesser.

Naruto se pencha et l'embrassa délicatement.

\- Je suis un peu plus imposant que mes doigts. Une aide ne sera pas du luxe...souffla-t-il en se positionnant après avoir enduit ses doigts et les fait glisser en lui le faisant grogner.

Après avoir lubrifié délicatement les premiers centimètres de son anus, Naruto trouva sans mal ce qu'il cherchait à mi-parcours et il sentit le corps se cambrer et se contracter sous la caresse.

\- Bingo ! Rit-il en ôtant ses doigts afin de s'y glisser à la place.

Son membre bien plus imposant vint remplir le brun dont l'esprit redescendait du choc du à l'excitation de sa prostate.

Il avait entendu parler de ce point mais ne l'avait jamais trouvé et il n'avait pas vraiment cherché. Et là Naruto avait mis le doigt dessus et il appuyait à intervalle régulier dessus. Sasuke n'en pouvait plus, tout ses sens semblaient affolés. Il attrapa le blond pour le prendre plus loin en lui, son corps avait besoin d'être assouvit.

\- Viens… Pluuuusss….. for….fort….

Naruto ne se fit pas prier, il accéléra son mouvement peu à peu au fur et à mesure qu'il sentait le corps l'accueillir et lui laisser plus de manœuvre… Enserré comme il l'avait rarement été, il se mit à grogner en retour savourant la chaleur et la pression autour de son sexe. Il releva le brun et le mit assit sur lui l'empalant brutalement. Sasuke sentit sa prostate être si fortement heurtée que son cri mourut en silence, son corps rejeté en arrière était secoué de spasme. La voix de Naruto parvint difficilement à ses oreilles. Suppliante et rauque, brûlante d'envie.

\- Viens...Viens...Sasuke….fais toi du bien….

N'ayant plus conscience de ce qui se produisait ni de ce qu'il faisait réellement perdu dans le plaisirs il se laissa aller comme jamais il ne l'avait fait laissant son corps harponné sur celui de son amant et cherchant toujours plus fortement à sentir Naruto plonger en lui….

Le dernier coup le prit totalement par surprise, Naruto dut se retenir au corps du brun pour ne pas s'écrouler, ses jambes tremblaient tellement l'orgasme qui était ne train de le ravager fut violent. Il sentait les spasmes de son amant se le resserrer si fortement et rapidement qu'il plongea ses dents dans la peau blanche tandis qu'accrocher à lui, Sasuke était secoué de sanglot.

Son corps se relâcha lentement et il se laissa glisser avec son amant toujours en lui sur le lit. Ses jambes tremblaient alors que son corps frissonnait violemment, Sasuke essayait de reprendre son souffle, il se sentait au bord de l'évanouissement, il avait des vertiges et son corps lui semblait s'en sans force.

Alanguit sur le lit, incapable de bouger, il se refusait de se mouvoir. Naruto se redressa légèrement pour se retirer du corps chaud et moite. Ils étaient tout collants. Ils avaient besoin d'une bonne douche. Il se pencha doucement pour proposer à son homme d'aller prendre un bain lorsque celui-ci se nicha contre lui à peine conscient, nouant ses bras autour du torse puissant pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à une réaction aussi tendre après leur étreinte mais en était ravi. Il déposa un baiser sur la tempe moite et sourit doucement avant de chuchoter.

\- Je vais nous nettoyer, promis après je te laisser dormir sur moi.

Un vague soupir lui répondit.

\- Promis, je fais vite.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Les jours qui suivirent furent très chargés pour Sasuke, il devait prendre attache auprès des services sociaux, il avait rendez-vous avec l'avocat que Naruto lui avait recommandé. Il avait été interrogé et avait répondu à des questions qui parfois lui avait semblé dépassées ou incongrues voir même déplacées. Mais il avait reçu l'ordre de ne rien cacher et de répondre à toutes les questions par l'avocat de Naruto.

Le soir, il rentrait totalement vidé de ces journées de fou. Il se sentait coupable alors qu'il n'avait rien fait. Les reproches qu'on lui faisait sur sa façon de s'occuper de ses enfants le blessaient un peu plus à chaque fois. Ils avaient passé sa vie au peigne fin, interrogés ses voisins et amis, puis fait une enquête très poussé sur Naruto. Sasuke était désolé d'avoir vu la vie de son amant être dépouillée.

Mais Naruto lui avait souri et lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter. Entre deux, une nouvelle enquête avait été ouverte pour la garde d'Itachi. Konan n'ayant plus de famille, la justice c'était tourné vers ses parents au grand désespoir de Sasuke.

Mikoto n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à se porter volontaire pour aider son cadet. Elle avait déjà perdu un fils, elle ne laisserait personne lui arracher son cadet et ses petits-enfants.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Ce soir-là Naruto avait été cherché Sasuke directement sur son lieu de travail. Il voulait changer les idées de son homme qui ruminait l'absence de ses enfants et finissait par perdre confiance en leur chance de les récupérer. Il avait réuni tous ses amis et leur avait donné rendez-vous dans un petit resto qu'il connaissait bien.

Il avait eu aussi son cousin au téléphone et était heureux de savoir que celui-ci allait venir les rejoindre. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter avec lui et il voulait lui présenter son homme dans les règles. Yahiko était sa seule famille même s'il n'était pas du même sang, ils avaient grandi ensemble et son avis comptait énormément pour Naruto.

Debout appuyé contre sa voiture, il vit son homme arriver. Sa silhouette fine et musclé mise en valeur par son costume, Naruto se régalait de sa vue. Il pouvait ainsi à distance voir les regards qui se posaient sur celui-ci et il appréciait de savoir qu'il lui appartenait. Sasuke était bien fait de sa personne et Naruto savourait sa chance de pouvoir partager la couche de ce dernier.

Il profita du temps que celui-ci mettait à arriver pour le détailler tout à loisir. Il lui sourit avec tendresse. Il croisa le regard sombre de l'autre côté de la rue qui attendait son droit de passage avant de venir le rejoindre. Il contempla la silhouette élancé et tellement classe. Rien à voir avec lui qui s'habillait de façon pratique car à passer ses journées sur le sol à jouer avec des enfants, le costume n'était pas forcément la tenue la plus adaptée.

Aussi ce soir avait il fait un effort, une chemise blanche et un pantalon cintré noir, il avait peu de tenue habillée mais il avait voulu marquer le coup. Cela faisait un mois désormais qu'il était officiellement en couple avec lui et il goûtait chaque moment passé ensemble.

Sasuke traversa à grande enjambé la rue qui le séparait de son compagnon. Les journées étaient déjà longues avant, elle l'était encore plus maintenant. Il se languissait chaque soir de rentrer récupérer sa petite belette et de retrouver son homme. Se blottir contre cette force de la nature, s'abreuver de sa confiance inébranlable, il avait le sentiment qu'avec lui, il se sortirait de toutes les situations. Son attitude positive était une vraie bénédiction.

Sasuke s'avança jusqu'à lui et sa main se posa sur sa joue. Le front de Naruto se posa sur le sien tandis qu'une main se posait sur sa hanche sous sa veste pour l'enlacer d'une pression de la main.

Ils préféraient rester discret en public et gardaient leurs étreintes et leurs baisers amoureux pour eux seuls. C'était leur moment d'intimité et il avait besoin que pour l'heure cela ne reste encore qu'entre eux. Comme un secret qu'ils ne partageaient qu'ensemble.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sasuke tenait contre lui Itachi qu'ils avaient été récupéré à la garderie, lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le restaurant. Tous leurs proches y étaient réunis à la surprise de Sasuke qui ne s'y attendait pas. Il fut d'autant plus surpris qu'il vit se lever son père et sa mère…

\- Papa...Maman ?

\- Naruto nous a appelés pour nous demander d'être présent pour la conciliation.

Sasuke se tourna vers son homme qui enlaçait un grand gaillard roux. Sentant son regard le Blond lui adressa un doux sourire, en venant prendre sa main.

\- Tu as besoin de toute l'aide et de tout le soutien que tu peux avoir.

Puis se penchant vers son oreille Naruto se mit à chuchoter sur le ton du secret.

-De toute façon si je lui avait dit non, je crois que ton père m'aurait fusillé par téléphone interposé. Souffla-t-il avec un sourire taquin.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du brun, touché que ses parents aient fait le déplacement.

\- Ah Sasuke laisse-moi te présenter mon cousin Yahiko ! Yahiko voici Sasuke Uchiwa. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de t'en parler mais….

\- Uchiwa ? Comme Itachi Uchiwa ?

\- Itachi est…. Était... murmura la voix de Sasuke qui se brisa sous l'effet de la douleur toujours trop présente, il prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer. Mon frère.

\- Alors tu es le Sasuke ? Le monde est vraiment petit. Fit Yahiko.

\- Le « sasuke » ? Je suis Sasuke tout court.

\- Non, excuse-moi, je me suis mal exprimé. Konan était comme une petite sœur pour nous. Je connaissais Itachi, je ...Toutes mes condoléances.

L'émotion submergea Sasuke qui ne put que hocher la tête incapable de répondre. Naruto enlaça doucement ses épaules et le serra contre lui. Yahiko hocha la tête à son tour et se tourna vers son compagnon.

\- Ah laisse-moi te présenter mon compagnon, Nagato ! Ajouta le roux qui pour détourner la conversation qui était devenu visiblement trop douloureuse pour le jeune homme.

Un jeune homme en fauteuil roulant s'inclina vers lui et lui tendit une main fine et délicate.

\- Enchanté.

Il avait une voix très viril et forte, malgré sa silhouette délicate, ce qui surprit Sasuke.

\- De même. Le salua-t-il en s'inclinant prenant garde à Itachi qui commençait à s'agiter.

Naruto attrapa le sac de l'enfant et farfouilla dedans.

\- Je vais faire chauffer son repas. Je reviens.

Sasuke prit place à son tour autour de la table après avoir salué le reste de celle-ci. L'ami de Naruto qui son avocat était présent avec sa femme et ses deux frères. Le meilleur ami de Naruto était venu accompagné de sa compagne Hinata, une assistante sociale qui avait aidé Shikamaru, son avocat, à monter le dossier pour qu'il puisse récupérer ses enfants. Bref tout ceux qui les avaient aidés là ou presque…

Yahiko se tourna de nouveau vers Sasuke.

\- C'est ton fils ? Il est très beau.

\- Oui et non. C'est le fils d'Itachi et de Konan.

\- Quoi ? S'étouffa Nagato. Mais je croyais…

Yahiko et Nagato se regardèrent un long moment silencieusement avant que Yahiko ne prenne la parole.

\- On croyait que l'enfant était mort dans l'accident. Souffla-t-il visiblement sous le choc.

\- On ne vous a rien dit ?

\- On n'est pas de la famille… murmura Nagato. On a grandi ensemble dans le même orphelinat. Aux funérailles personne n'en a parlé alors…

Sasuke hocha la tête lentement.

\- Ils ont gardé Konan sous respirateur artificiel le temps que l'accouchement se déclenche seul et ensuite ils ont placé Itachi en couveuse.

\- Itachi ? Interrogea Yahiko.

\- Oui je l'ai appelé comme mon frère… Itachi Junior Uchiwa.

\- Ouah…

Yahiko contemplait l'enfant qui s'agitait sur les cuisses de Sasuke et mâchouillait la serviette de table qu'il avait attrapée.

\- Tu veux le prendre ? Demanda Sasuke en lui tendant le petit garçon qui agitait ses jambes telle une grenouille.

\- Je peux ? Demanda le rouquin visiblement ému.

Sasuke hocha la tête et leur tendit l'enfant. Yahiko le prit contre lui et se rapprocha de son homme pour qu'il puisse aussi en profiter. Le couple était très ému de voir que leur petite sœur leur avait quand même laissé quelque chose. Yahiko remarqua des mèches plus claires qui parsemaient la chevelure d'un noir de jais.

Lorsque Naruto revint, la scène le toucha énormément. Il déposa un baiser sur la tête de son homme et le remercia à voix basse. Sasuke posa sa main sur la sienne et la pressa doucement. Le blond posa l'assiette devant son cousin.

\- Tiens donne-lui à manger.

Yahiko leva les yeux vers le couple.

\- Vous êtes sur ?

\- Mais oui !

Naruto s'était assis et avait passé son bras autour des épaules de son homme. Il déposa de nouveau un baiser sur sa tempe.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Une voix tonitruante et agaçante ne tarda pas à se faire entendre résonnant dans tout le restaurant.

\- SASU-CHOUUUUUU !

\- Karin, soupira-t-il.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que la rouquine lui sauta au cou.

\- Mon Sasu !

La jeune femme l'enlaça et lui colla un bisous bien baveux sous l'œil blasé de son homme.

Naruto salua le couple qui l'avait embauché la première fois pour travailler chez Sasuke. Les deux hommes se saluèrent chaleureusement et Naruto se chargea des présentations pendant que Karin gâgatisait devant l'enfant installé sur les genoux de Nagato.

Puis elle se tourna de nouveau vers Sasuke.

\- J'ai des nouvelles de Sarada !

\- Hein ? Interrogea Sasuke stupéfait. Comment tu as pu ? Je n'arrive pas à la joindre et sa mère m'interdit de la contacter.

\- Oui mais moi je peux ! Je suis allé la chercher pour aller faire du shopping !

Les yeux de Sasuke s'écarquillèrent.

\- Comment….commença Sasuke.

\- Taratata je ne vais pas te raconter mes secrets de filles. Mais …

Elle sortit une enveloppe de son sac et l'agita sous son nez.

\- Elle m'a remis une lettre pour toi !

Sasuke la lui arracha quasiment des mains pour se jeter dessus.

Karin posa son menton sur sa main et laissa échapper un soupir.

\- Sarada m'a dit que sa mère lui avait supprimée son portable et surveillait ses accès internet. Elle ne peut donc pas te contacter. De plus, elle m'a expliqué que Menma était tombé malade et qu'il n'y avait personne pour s'occuper d'eux.

\- Tu as des preuves? interrogea Shikamaru qui n'avait rien perdu de la conversation.

Karin secoua la tête.

\- Non… Je n'ai pas pu rentrer dans la maison et je n'ai pas vu Menma. Sarada m'a dit qu'il ne quittait jamais la nurserie. Même elle ne le voit presque jamais. La seule preuve c'est la lettre.

Shikamaru reporta son attention sur Sasuke qui lisait et relisait la lettre de sa fille. Il était à la fois terrifié par ce qu'il lisait et attendrit en même temps. Il notait chaque fautes d'orthographe qu'il voyait, les petites lettres mal faites que lui seul pouvait traduire, il remarquait qu'elle parlait beaucoup de son petit frère et de la belette qui lui manquait. Il constata aussi qu'elle mentionnait à plusieurs reprises son baby-sitter, comparant inconsciemment la façon qu'il avait de s'occuper d'eux et ce qu'elle vivait actuellement au quotidien.

Sasuke interpella Naruto pour lui faire remarquer cet état, ce qui amena un sourire sur le visage de celui-ci, touché par les mots de la jeune fille.

\- Il faut que je les sorte de là. J'ai peur pour Menma.

\- Elle ne lui fera rien. Ce n'est pas dans son intérêt, souligna son avocat.

\- Je sais qu'elle ne lui fera pas de mal, mais j'ai peur qu'elle soit bien trop négligente avec Menma. Elle n'a jamais eu la fibre maternelle et s'occuper d'un bébé n'est pas vraiment sa priorité.

\- Me laisserais-tu la lettre de ta fille ? Demanda-t-il de nouveau.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- De un, pour la faire expertiser et de deux, afin d'appuyer notre demande pour récupérer rapidement tes enfants. Si ta fille témoigne…

\- Je ne veux pas la soumettre à un procès !

\- Il n'y aura pas de procès. On va en conciliation et en mettant en avant sa négligence envers les enfants, elle ne voudra pas que cela s'ébruite puisque visiblement sa vie publique compte plus que ses enfants.

\- Je…

\- Essayons, fit Naruto. Au pire elle refusera et on ira au procès, il sera alors temps de voir comment on procédera.

Sasuke plongea son regard dans celui de son homme. Sa confiance et sa force était vraiment l'ancre qui le tenait durant cette douloureuse épreuve. Il hocha la tête et après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil sur la lettre de sa fille, il la replia soigneusement avant de la tendre à Shikamaru.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

La fin de soirée fut très agréable, Sasuke avait pu évoquer son frère et Konan sans s'effondrer et parler de ce dernier avec Yahiko lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Naruto de son côté avait échangé avec les parents de son amant et découvert un couple attachant qui souhaitait par-dessus aider leur dernier enfant à vivre la vie qu'il souhaitait. Sasuke n'ayant pas pour habitude de demander de l'aide, ils avaient raconté à Naruto comment ils avaient rusé pour soutenir leur fils de loin sans pour autant interférer dans ses choix.

Naruto s'était demandé comment le couple allait prendre le fait que leur dernier enfant s'était mis en couple avec un autre homme. Et il avait été agréablement surpris d'être très bien accueillit. Il avait eu un peu de crainte vis à vis du père de son homme et avait été bien vite rassuré en s'apercevant que sa froideur n'était qu'une façade. C'était un homme bon mais maladroit et qui se laissait facilement manipuler par amour de sa femme.

Mikoto s'était révélée comme son mari un peu distante au départ, mais cachant un cœur en or et énormément d'amour à donner. Le couple était visiblement heureux de voir que leur dernier enfant semblait heureux dans sa nouvelle relation avec lui et c'était à leurs yeux tout ce qui comptait. Mikoto s'était beaucoup confiée à Naruto quand à la rupture difficile de Sasuke avec son ex-femme et tout le mal qu'il avait eu à s'en remettre.

Elle souhaitait à présent que son fils puisse enfin vivre une relation épanouie auprès de quelqu'un qui saurait le soutenir et veiller sur lui. La main de la mère de famille était venue prendre la sienne et ses yeux brillants semblaient attendre beaucoup de lui. Naruto s'était gratté la tête gêné devant autant de confiance.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sasuke avait examiné les différentes personnalités réunies autour de la table, il n'était pas surpris de voir autant de personne disparate entourer son homme. Celui-ci avait un don pour s'attirer la confiance des autres. Puis son regard de se posa de nouveau sur le couple de Yahiko qui s'amusait visiblement énormément à s'occuper de Itachi Junior.

\- Je trouve que la paternité leur irait bien. Lui souffla une voix à l'oreille.

Sasuke hocha silencieusement la tête. Lui aussi trouvait que le couple avait tout pour faire de fabuleux parents. Il ne doutait pas que son frère aurait souhaité qu'ils fassent partit de la vie de leur enfant.

\- Yahiko ? L'interpella soudain le cadet des Uchiwa.

Le rouquin se tourna vers lui et fut de nouveau surprit de constater combien il ressemblait à son aîné.

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que vous voulez être les parrains de la Belette ? Itachi aurait voulu qu'il puisse vous connaître j'en suis sûr. Est-ce que vous voulez partager ce rôle avec nous ?

Yahiko écarquilla les yeux avant de se tourner stupéfait vers son compagnon qui le regardait tout aussi ébahit. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à une telle proposition surtout que c'était la première fois qu'ils se rencontraient.

«_ Faire partie de la vie de l'enfant d'Itachi et de Konan ? Ça serait formidable !_ »

Les deux hommes se sourirent et la main de Nagato se retrouva bien vite enlacée par celle de son amant.

\- Si tu es d'accord, oui nous le voulons bien, avec plaisirs, souffla le rouquin ému.

Naruto passa un bras autour des épaules de Sasuke.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il d'une voix ému. C'est un très beau cadeau que tu viens de leur faire

Le brun se tourna vers lui en levant un sourcil.

\- On vient de leur refuser le droit d'adopter, expliqua Naruto à son homme.

Sasuke baissa un instant les yeux et reporta son attention sur le couple dont le bonheur transparaissait encore plus à ce moment-là.

Yahiko embrassa son homme avant de se tourner de nouveau vers eux.

\- Je te confie mon cousin. Lui sourit le rouquin. C'est encore un gamin, mais je t'assure que tu ne trouveras pas pilier plus solide pour t'épauler.

La main de Sasuke qui était dans celle de son blond se resserra doucement sous le regard azuré.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, sourit Sasuke avec son rictus habituel.

Naruto eut un rire gêné et baissa légèrement la tête, mal à l'aise devant tant de compliment. Puis il s'approcha de l'oreille de son homme.

\- J'espère que dans 5 ans, dans 10 ans, ou même 20 ans on puisse être encore comme maintenant et que je puisse te remercier d'être entré dans ma vie.

Naruto s'avança vers son homme et l'embrassa doucement. Discrètement Sasuke glissa sa main dans celle de son homme. Il n'était pas doué avec les mots et côté démonstration il n'était pas à l'aise. Aussi le fait qu'il vint glisser sa main dans celle de son homme alors qu'ils étaient tous réunis et pouvaient le voir, était pour Naruto une preuve de plus de son attachement à lui.

Il se pencha de nouveau et déposa un léger baiser, qui lui fut aussitôt rendu, sur les lèvres fines.

\- Merci à toi d'avoir forcé ma porte ! Chuchota doucement Sasuke.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Rentré chez eux, l'appartement semblait bien vide. Ils allèrent ensemble coucher Itachi junior qui dormait comme un bienheureux. La main de Naruto vint prendre celle de son homme et il la serra doucement.

\- Ça va aller. Murmura-t-il.

Sasuke la gorge noué hocha silencieusement la tête. Avec tendresse Naruto l'attira vers leur chambre laissant la porte de celle de La Belette entrouverte pour l'entendre en cas de besoin. Puis il vint poser sa main sur la nuque de son amant et doucement se pencha pour embrasser les lèvres pâles. Ils savourèrent l'échange empreint de douceur.

Sasuke entendit soudain une douce mélodie résonner dans la chambre. Il leva les yeux et son homme lui sourit doucement en posant son portable qui diffusait leur chanson. Il sentit une main se poser sur sa taille alors que de l'autre Naruto prenait la sienne et l'entraînait doucement sur le rythme de la musique.

Il se sentit rougir. C'était un peu kitch et dépassé, et pourtant cela amena des larmes dans les yeux sombres. Naruto resserra son étreinte et embrassa la tête niché contre son épaule en fredonnant les paroles pleines d'amour qui se déroulaient et émouvait Sasuke si profondément.

Avec précaution pour ne pas le faire fuir, Naruto prit doucement son visage entre ses mains et du bout des doigts essuya les larmes qui perlaient aux yeux de son amant. Il se pencha et embrassa les joues humides.

Puis vint frôler ses lèvres, d'abord aussi légère qu'un papillon avant qu'elle ne réclame une invitation plus intime… Sasuke noua ses bras autour du cou de Naruto répondant à sa demande, sa langue s'emmêla à la sienne. La main autour de sa taille se glissa sous sa chemise et vint caresser son dos. Sasuke dénoua ses bras et ses doigts vinrent dégrafer la chemise de son amant et se faufiler sur la peau chaude et dorée.

Tandis que la musique continuait de se répandre doucement autour d'eux, les chemises tombèrent au sol alors que Naruto le poussa vers le lit pour l'y allonger. Il dégrafa sa ceinture et libéra son désir bien trop comprimé dans son pantalon avant de venir s'atteler à dénuder entièrement son amant. Profitant de l'avoir à sa merci pour le contempler longuement. Sa main vint caresser le torse opalin avant de descendre sur le ventre plat et venir effleurer intérieure de ses cuisses, les relevant.

Sasuke l'attira au creux de son corps appréciant de sentir ce poids sur lui, cette chaleur qui se dégageait de lui et le contact de cette peau qui le faisait frissonner. Son souffle se raccourcit alors que les mains dorées s'égaraient entre ses fesses, effleurant son intimité.

La langue de Sasuke vint se glisser de nouveau entre les lèvres de son amant mêlant leur salive, se désirant. Il avait besoin de se sentir aimé et désiré. Sa force sa présence en lui alors que ce doit se glissait en lui lui arrachant un gémissement qui l'obligea à relâcher la bouche qu'il dévorait à loisir. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres charnues avant que celle-ci ne descendent au creux de son ventre et ne termine de le perdre définitivement en se refermant sur son désir.

Il n'avait plus qu'une envie le sentir en lui et se sentir complet. Son corps s'arqua offrant un angle plus accessible aux doigts de son amant qui plongeaient en lui, titillant sans fin ce point si sensible qui lui faisait perdre pied dans la réalité. La chaleur autour de son membre et le massage en lui, l'engloutirent peu à peu. Il sentait monter en lui cette pression qui commençait à être familière, ses mains allèrent se crisper sur les avant-bras de Naruto pour l'avertir qu'il ne tiendrait plus.

Celui-ci le relâcha et s'avança au-dessus de lui, son membre dressé et gorgé se retrouva bientôt engloutit dans la bouche de Sasuke qui à son tour s'occupa soigneusement du désir de Naruto. Il le sentit gonflé entre ses lèvres, et cela ne fit que le faire saliver encore plus. L'idée de l'avoir en lui le rendait fébrile.

Il relâcha le membre et souffla..

\- Viens !... Maintenant !…

Naruto vint se placer entre ses cuisses et posa son gland à son entré, alors que Sasuke pillait sa bouche sans reprendre son souffle l'entraînant dans un ballet aussi brûlant que sensuel. Il s'enfonça en lui prenant tout son temps pour savourer la pression et la chaleur qui l'entourait.

Le halètement de son amant le mit au supplice et il ne tarda pas à se mouvoir en lui, lentement tout d'abord pour profiter de toute la pression qu'il ressentait. Puis peu à peu il accéléra ses allées et venues en lui, cherchant le point le plus sensible de son amant pour le voir se cambrer et l'entendre gémir son plaisir.

Il ne le perdait pas des yeux profitant de l'image qu'il lui offrait si érotique. Il plongea dans la bouche de son amant, alors qu'il s'enfonçait d'un coup puissant en lui. Sa main vint prendre place sur le membre délaissé pour l'emmener à la jouissance.

Le corps sous lui se cambra violemment et semblant se tendre vers sentit les spasmes qui le gagnait le traverser à son tour et le propulser à son tour vers sa propre plaisir. Il ferma les yeux et savoura la violence de l'orgasme qui le transperçait avant de se laisser tomber contre le torse de Sasuke.

Il entendait son cœur battre sourdement et son souffla haché alors qu'il tentait de retrouver son souffle après ce qu'ils venaient de partager. Les jambes noués autour des reins de son amant, Sasuke se refusait à le laisser bouger. Il profitait de cet étreinte qui lui apportait tant de plénitude. Il ne tarda pas à sentir Naruto entreprendre de lui grignoter le cou le faisant frisonner de la tête au pied.

\- Naruto… souffla-t-il en ronchonnant légèrement.

Un doux rire lui répondit.

\- Arrête de te moquer maintenant je suis couvert de frisson ! Siffla le brun en frottant sonnez dans son cou.

Naruto se redressa et sortit avec précaution de son corps chaud. Puis se pencha sur lui pour venir le soulever et le mettre sur son épaule.

\- Hey ! C'est vraiment pas romantique ! Et encore moins sexy ! Bougonna-t-il.

\- Après tu vas râler que tu en mets partout...sourit le blond alors Sasuke en profitait pour mater le fessier sur lequel il avait vraiment une vue imprenable.

Il laissa ses mains glisser sur les hanches de son amant et venir pétrir la partie de son homme qui lui faisait de l'œil.

\- Voyeur ! Se moqua Naruto avec tendresse avant de le déposer avec soin dans la douche.

\- Fallait pas me le présenter.

Sasuke se colla à lui et Naruto l'enferma dans ses bras. Naruto mis en route l'eau de la douche alors qu'ils s'embrassaient tendrement scellant leur tendre étreinte.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Quelques jours plus tard Shikamaru avait réussi l'impossible. Il avait avancé la date de la conciliation et ils étaient tous réunis autour de cette table pour trouver un arrangement.

Les enfants n'avaient pas été conviés et attendaient dans une pièce à l'écart avec un psychologue. Les parents de Sasuke étaient restés avec leurs petits-enfants et Yahiko et Nagato gardaient la belette.

Malgré son calme apparent Sasuke ne se sentait pas en confiance, l'enquête qui avait été faite autour de lui et sur lui l'angoissait. Il n'avait rien à se reprocher mais il avait dû parler à son avocat du papier qu'il avait signé pour avoir la garde ses enfants la première fois.

Il les voulait tellement qu'il n'avait pas pris attention à ce qu'il signait. Le document mentionnait qu'il ne devait pas avoir de liaison avec une personne du même sexe sinon le jugement serait rendu nul. Néanmoins Shikamaru lui avait assuré que même s'il l'avait signé devant un notaire vu que ce n'était pas dans le jugement cela ne pouvait être retenu contre lui.

Naruto tenait solidement sa main dans la sienne et Sasuke avait les mains moites, il avait rarement été aussi stressé. Ils étaient tous assit là donc autour de cette fichue table. Il retira sa main de celle de son amant et les essuya, adressant un pauvre sourire à son amant. Naruto lui sourit avec douceur.

Puis enfin son avocat prit la parole.

\- Nous avons eu vent de certain fait allant contre la sécurité des enfants de la part de leur mère.

Shikamaru poussa une copie de la lettre que Sarada avait écrite.

\- Au vu de ce qui est écris nous demandons une nouvelle enquête et surtout que les enfants soient éloignés de leur mère durant celle-ci. Nous demandons aussi qu'il leur soit fait un bilan de santé complet.

\- C'est une plaisanterie ! S'exclama la mère de famille choquée. Vous sous-entendez que mes enfants sont en mauvaise santé.

\- Je sous-entends qu'ils ont été négligés et que cela est néfaste pour leur santé. De plus, nous demanderons aussi une nouvelle entrevue avec un pédopsychiatre afin d'évaluer si leur séjour chez leur mère ne les a pas perturbé.

\- Perturbé ? C'est de vivre auprès d'un homme qui préfère les hommes qui les perturbent ! Ma fille est rentrée en état de choc lorsqu'elle l'a découvert. Ce n'est pas normal !

\- Vraiment dans ce cas dites-nous pour qu'elle raison elle mentionne, je cite : « je veux retourner vivre avec toi et Naruto, maman n'est jamais là, elle ne veut pas m'écouter. Je ne vois jamais Menma... » Voulez-vous que je continue ?

\- Vous n'avez aucune preuve ! Rien ne dit que cette lettre n'a pas été falsifiée.

\- C'est exact, fit Shikamaru. Mais nous pouvons faire venir Sarada afin qu'elle dise ou elle veut vivre. Elle a treize ans et le tribunal peut tout à fait entendre son avis.

\- Je refuse.

\- Si votre ex-mari n'est pas « normal » comme vous dites. Qu'elle crainte avez-vous que la garde de vos enfants vous soit refusée ?

\- Mon ex-mari n'a pas de temps à leur accorder. Il vit dans un tout petit appartement et c'est un baby-sitter qui s'occupe des enfants.

\- C'est aussi votre cas.

\- J'ai une grande maison.

\- Au nom de votre époux.

\- Il me l'a donné quand nous avons divorcé.

\- Qui s'occupe de vos enfants lorsque vous êtes en déplacement ?

\- Euh... j'ai une gouvernante.

\- Qui emmène Menma à la crèche ?

\- Il n'y va pas, il y a la bonne.

\- Qui emmène Sarada à l'école ? Au sport ? À ses cours de dessins ?

\- De quoi ? Ben... euh... la gouvernante. Je suis très occupée. Siffla son ex-femme.

\- Et le week-end ? Qui l'emmène au scout ?

\- Au quoi ?

\- Aux scouts ! Vous n'êtes pas au courant que votre fille fait partis des scouts ? Les rendez-vous sont pourtant deux week-ends par mois et une semaine pendant les vacances. Qui y accompagne votre fille ?

\- Euh… Et lui il le fait peut-être ? Explosa-t-elle en retournant la question vers son ex-mari.

Sasuke qui jusqu'à présent se retenait pour ne pas exploser eut bien du mal à se contenir. Naruto lui sourit avec tendresse et serra sa main dans la sienne.

L'avocat de sa femme se tourna alors vers lui le sommant de répondre.

\- J'accompagne Sarada à chaque vacances. Et un week-end sur deux. Le sport c'est moi qui l'accompagne, il y a le cours de baby gym en même temps. Le dessin, sa prof vient à la maison deux fois par semaine car je ne peux pas l'y emmener.

\- Et le reste du temps qui s'occupe de vos autres enfants ou de Sarada quand vous n'êtes pas là.

Sasuke se tourna vers son compagnon qui avait pris le relais pour le soulager et depuis Sarada multipliait les activités car celui-ci était aussi agité que sa fille. Naruto lui sourit.

\- C'est moi ! Au départ, Sarada n'avait pas d'activité. Mais moi j'ai besoin de bouger alors elle a commencé à me suivre d'abord au sport car Menma pouvait venir aussi .Et puis les scouts, je suis scout depuis que je suis gosse alors je les ai emmené un week-end et Sarada s'y est inscrite, et puis Sasuke a décidé de suivre aussi.

\- j'ai une question pour vous.

\- Oui ?

\- Quel âge avez-vous ?

Une goutte de sueur glissa le long du dos de Naruto, il ne l'avait pas vu venir celle-là. Et il ne s'y attendait clairement pas. Sasuke ne l'entendant pas répondre se tourna vers lui. Il haussa les sourcils en voyant celui-ci tête basse.

\- Naruto ? Interrogea-t-il doucement.

Il vit l'homme à ses côtés prendre une profonde inspiration avant de lui jeter un regard désolé.

\- 19 ans.

Les yeux de Sasuke s'écarquillèrent. Il n'y croyait pas, son cerveau carburait à toute allure. 19 ans ? 19 ans ? Soit 13 ans de moins que lui ? Il était abasourdit. Son regard sombre se posa sur le visage de son amant, ses traits purs et doux, sa force incroyable, sa confiance en lui. Mais 19 ans ?

\- Vous êtes donc mineur ?

Naruto serra les poings et son visage se fit dur.

\- Je suis émancipé depuis mes 16 ans ! Et je m'assume seul !

\- Vous êtes orphelin c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui et alors ? siffla la voix froide du blond.

\- Que faites-vous dans la vie ?

\- Je suis étudiant.

\- Ah oui ? Et quelle études faites-vous ?

\- Je prépare le diplôme d'éducateur de jeune enfant.

\- Qui est votre tuteur ?

Le regard du blond était devenu glacial, il plongea dans celui de l'avocat qui se redressa sur sa chaise visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- Tsunade, la directrice de l'hôpital de Konoha ! Et mon parrain est Jiraiya, le célèbre écrivain pornographique ! Vous voulez aussi les noms et prénoms de mes parents ? Namikaze Minato l'ancien maire de cette foutue ville, était mon père et Kushina était ma mère !

\- Je… euh…

L'avocat se mit à bafouiller et Sasuke ne put retenir un rictus hautain. Il se tenait assit bien droit sur sa chaise et son menton relevé lui donnait un air hautain. Son regard de marbre était posé sur son ex-femme qu'il défiait du regard de continuer à s'en prendre à son homme. Celle-ci serrait les dents, son ex-mari ne sortait pas avec n'importe qui et le père de celui-ci lui menait déjà la vie dure. Elle se pencha vers son avocat qui l'écoutait en hochant la tête par moment.

Naruto s'était pris la tête entre les mains, il tentait de restreindre sa colère. Il prit une nouvelle inspiration et leva son regard en biais vers son homme. Celui-ci avait le visage fermé et reposait sur ses doigts, il ne lâchait pas du regard son ex-femme et son avocat. Il attendait leur verdict. Les minutes s'égrenèrent. Shikamaru avait commencé à ranger le dossier il ne doutait plus de l'issu de cette conciliation.

Et puis contrairement à Naruto, qui semblait angoissé et ne quittait pas Sasuke du regard, il avait vu l'expression de fierté se peindre sur le visage de ce dernier à mesure que l'avocat de son ex-femme se déconfisait sous le feu des réponses cinglante du blond. Shikamaru en aurait ricané si l'heure n'avait pas été aussi grave.

\- Alors qu'avez-vous décidé ? On va au tribunal ? Demanda froidement Shikamaru. Vous vous doutez bien que si vous traîniez Sasuke devant le tribunal nous devrons faire venir Naruto puisqu'il s'occupe des enfants et que pour sa crédibilité, il faudra demander à Tsunade-sama de se déplacer ainsi qu'à son parrain. Et cela veut dire aussi que nous devrons demander à M. Uchiwa et à sa femme d'être présent eux-aussi. Saviez-vous que Mikoto et Kushina étaient de très grandes amies ? Et que c'est Minato-san qui a recommandé M. Uchiwa Fugaku pour s'occuper de la police de Konoha ?

L'avocat de son ex-femme ne savait plus où se mettre, Sasuke était tout aussi surpris, il ne connaissait absolument rien de tout cela et il posa son regard étonné sur son homme. Celui-ci le regarda un peu mal à l'aise. Sasuke laissa passer un soupir et tendit la main vers le visage de son compagnon.

\- Non, nous abandonnons les modifications de la garde. M. Uchiwa a la garde complète et entière de ses enfants Menma et Sarada Uchiwa.

\- Et pour Itachi ? souffla Sasuke en se redressant.

\- Nous ne ferons aucune démarche concernant cet enfants qui de toute façon n'est pas de ma cliente.

\- Donc on peut allez récupérer les enfants ? demanda Naruto.

L'avocat hocha la tête et après un simple salut, Sasuke sortit de la pièce pour retrouver ses enfants…

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, claquant contre le mur du cabinet faisant sursauter le groupe qui attendait dans la pièce.

\- SARADA! MENMA !

Sasuke entra en trombe dans la pièce suivit à peine plus calmement par Naruto.

Sarada regarda tour à tour son père et son baby-sitter. Le grand blond lui fit un clin d'œil et un immense sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Mais il fut bien vite remplacé par de grosse larmes, elle se jeta dans les bras de son père qui l'enlaça fortement.

Sasuke leva les yeux vers son homme. Le regard bleu se posa sur lui et un sourire étira les lèvres charnues alors que l'homme attrapait Menma venu réclamer son câlin. Sasuke cala sa fille même grande sur ses hanches et s'avança vers lui.

13 ans d'écart ce n'était pas rien. Est-ce que ce beau blond un peu trop énergique pour lui saurait se contenter de ce qu'il avait à offrir ?

Le regard azuré plongea au fond de son âme.

\- Ne commence pas à te faire des idées ! Il me faut au moins un homme comme toi pour arriver à canaliser l'électron que je suis. Lui sourit-il avec tendresse. Tu m'as demandé de ne pas t'abandonner, je te demande d'en faire autant avec moi. Ne m'abandonne pas maintenant.

Sasuke caressa délicatement son visage.

L'abandonné ?

Lui ?

Jamais !

\- C'est toi qui finiras par me laisser ! murmura Sasuke.

\- Oui, oui dans 3 ou 4 vies on en reparlera !

Le front bronzé se posa sur le sien et Sasuke ferma les yeux. Ils étaient enfin réunis. Leur vie ne faisait que commencer.

.

.

* * *

.

et voilà une petite histoire sans prétention toute simple et qui j'espère vous aura fait passé un bon moment.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis. Même si l'histoire vous a moins plut , n'hésitez à me le dire est surtout à me dire ce qui vous a moins plut :).

Pareil si vous préféreriez que les prochaines histoires contiennent plus d'action ou autre :)

La semaine prochaine on se retrouve avec la suite d'"Un mensonge par Amour"

Jeudi prochain le retour de Sasuke et de Naruto

.

Bonne semaine et au 31 !

.


End file.
